Dont stand too close to me
by rebeccag239
Summary: AU Emma Pilsbury meeta a man in a bar and is surprised when it turns out to be her tutor at uni. But when they start to fall for one another and fellow students, tutors and his wife start to get involved what will happen?
1. Hello World

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox

Hey everyone another fic from me. However this one is a little different so i hope you all like it. And remember don't forget to review. Also Emma in this fic the lagoon incident did happen but she started having therapy but she still doesn't still have some of the symptoms.

**Don't stand too close to me...**

**Chapter one: Hello World**

"I'm going out" a female voice was heard as she closed the door to the condo she was currently living in with her mother, father, older brother and younger sister. Her heels click clacked down the garden path as she walked briskly but then covered her mouth hoping she wouldn't be sick

"I hate these nerves" she murmured to herself as she wiped the back of her sleeve with her hand. Tomorrow would be her first day attending university and Emma wasn't the most confident person due to a slight incident when she was eight. She had got therapy throughout her teenage years but somehow it wasn't working. This was one of the reasons she had decided to attend the local university rather then moving away to a university out of the town. Emma entered the local bar and gulped as she noticed many of the local boys and men around the bar. She took a table up near a corner and one of the waiters strode up to her

"Just a water Spritzer for me please" Emma replied. The waiter nodded and walked away leaving Emma alone. She fingered her yellow bracelet when noticed she wasn't on her own. She turned her head to the side and noticed that a brown headed male was sitting on the opposite table to her. He sent her a glance noticing that she looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" he replied and Emma nodded as the waiter brought the water across to her

"I'm fine" she murmured but then shook her head "No sorry, I'm not actually. I'm kinda scared, tomorrow is my first day at university" she replied as she took a sip of her water "I know other people will be in the same situation as me but to say I'm not normal would be an understatement". She then caught the man looking at her and slightly blushed "I shouldn't really be telling this to you I have only just met you and I don't even know your name" Emma babbled looking at the man. He really did have the most brilliant brown eyes but Emma mentally slapped herself for thinking these things.

"Well let's change that then. Hey, my name is Will" the man smiled sipping a beer as he spoke "What's your name?" Emma froze she couldn't tell him her real name. What would happen if word spread back to her father?

"E-Emily" she squeaked out. Will nodded thoughtfully

"Nice name" he smiled "So now that's over with, what seems to be the problem?" Emma started to tell Will about her childhood and what her brother James did when he was twelve. While she was doing this though Emma thought how stupid she was telling all this to a complete stranger. Suddenly Will glanced at his watch.

"I have to go, early start tomorrow. Have fun at university" he smiled and after leaving a tip on the table left the bar leaving Emma on her own.

"Now are you sure you have everything" Eva Pillsbury said firmly glancing at her eighteen year old daughter. Emma nodded picking up one of the boxes and smiling at her mother smoothing out her yellow skirt and picking at her white blouse, making sure the red flower broach was in place.

"Except her head" James Pillsbury said cheekily and Emma shot her twenty two year old brother a look. Even if he was four years older than she was he wasn't too old to be told off by his mother and father

"James that's enough" Ed Pillsbury glared at his eldest son and James shrank back. Their youngest daughter fourteen year old Gracie smiled at Emma but then shrank behind her mother as like Emma she was quite shy. Ed walked up to Emma and gave her a sharp hug.

"Remember if you need anything me and your mama are only a phone call away" he replied looking Emma straight in the eye. Emma nodded and watched as Ed and Eva walked back to the family car, Gracie gave her sister a smile before following her parents as James was the last to leave.

"Good luck" he replied looking down at the floor "I know it must have took you a lot to get here. I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did and wish that it never happened." Sending his sister a look James left the university grounds leaving Emma alone. She knew this was the nearest her brother would come to an apology about what happened and smiled. Her ears pricked up as she heard the roar of a motorbike coming into the grounds but decided to just ignore the noise, instead she gripped hold of her box and looked around at the surroundings.

"_Better go and find my dorm room_" she thought as she started the long walk to where the dormitories were.

.

"Willlll" a voice was heard and Will Schuester turned around to see his wife Terri Schuester standing with a pout on her face and a credit card bill in her hands.

"What is it sweetie?" Will looked concerned as he grabbed the bill out of Terri's hands and he looked at it. However the concerned look turned into a glare as he noticed the height of the bill and most of it was for Terri's Pottery Barn fund "Terri..." Will warningly said.

"Look there was this great sale and well I lost track of time. Don't say you have never done that!" Terri said pleadingly as she followed her husband into the kitchen "You spend all that time at work I thought I could do with a little treat" she whined as Will picked his bag up off the floor, put an hand through his curly hair and sighed "Plus you were out all last night where were you. Huh?" she crossed her arms and glared at her husband.

"Just at a bar in town" Will replied "I wasn't there all summer" Will added on what Terri was saying before hand and backtracking a little "Just until the students got their exam marks back." However seeing the look on Terri's face Will cupped her face and kissed her." Look I'll stop being so late this term IF you curb the spending. Deal?" Terri nodded and Will smiled "Good. Look I have to go Figgins arranged a meeting to introduce the faculty to the new students and I can't be late" he explained as he gave Terri a kiss goodbye. As soon as Will had left the condo Terri picked up the phone and dialled a number

"Kendra hi" she replied "It's me Terri. Listen can you come over? Will isn't around and we really need to talk. I have a feeling Will is hiding something. He didn't come home last night. Yeah I'll unlock the door" she replied as Terri put the phone down and walked towards the front door unlocking it slightly then sat down on the sofa waiting for Kendra.

(Emma opened the door of the dormitory and glanced around. She had been told at the front desk that the dormitory had been split into boys and girls and Emma hoped that she had picked the right dorm. However she was relieved when she spotted a blonde headed girl and a dark skinned girl talking)

"Hey" Emma smiled warmly "Is this New Directions?" meaning the name of the dormitory. Vocal Adrenaline was the name of the boy's dorm but Emma wanted to make sure she had the right one.

"Yeah" the blonde headed girl smiled "Hey I'm Quinn Fabray" she shook Emma's hand "This is Mercedes Jones" Quinn glanced at the dark skinned girl who smiled warmly.

"Pleased to meet you" Emma replied "I guess there are other girls here?" she glanced around the room half expecting other girls to just jump out of the rooms. Mercedes nodded and if on cue another blonde headed girl and a tanned girl exited the bedroom.

"Quinn where is the bird?" the blonde replied puzzled and Quinn arched an eyebrow "You know the bird I had before the other one that flew away?" she pouted.

"Look Brit we will find it, just give me a minute" Quinn explained to who Emma assumed was Brittany. The tanned girl slipped an arm around Brittany and pulled her out of the room giving Quinn a "Look".

"Sorry that was Santana and Brittany. I haven't met them for long but they seem to be tied at the hip" Quinn explained. Emma nodded and was about to speak when an Asian girl entered the room and glanced curiously at Emma.

"Sorry just had to help Artie settle in" she glanced at Mercedes and Quinn "W-who is this?" she stuttered at Emma.

"Tina this is" Quinn then glanced at Emma not realising she hadn't asked Emma what her name was.

"Emma" Emma replied "Is this everyone?" she glanced at Quinn, Mercedes and Tina who shook their head.

"One more" Quinn mumbled as she nodded towards Emma's room. Emma slowly opened the door and was surprised to see a dark headed petite girl lying on the bed reading a book

"H-Hello" Emma said softly. The girl then turned around and glanced at Emma.

"Oh hello" she smiled "I'm Rachel Berry pleased to meet you. I assume you're my roommate" she glanced at Emma who nodded "Well it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled closing her book "I think we better set off to the lecture room now just in case we get lost" she called out to the other girls "the boys will meet up there I told Finn to meet us there".

"Finn" Emma mouthed to Quinn who just shrugged.

"Y-Yeah Artie s-said to m-meet there t-too" Tina stuttered as she walked out of the room followed by Santana and Brittany. Emma stopped behind and followed Rachel as they walked towards the elevator. All seven girls rode down the elevator in silence; Emma then got out of the elevator and ran smack bang into a dark headed male with a motorbike helmet on his head

"Gosh are you ok" Emma replied looking worried. The man then lifted his head up and smiled. Emma noticed he had perfect teeth.

"Yeah I'm fine just bruised my head" he laughed "I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Carl" he smiled again showing white teeth holding out his hand but Emma didn't take it.

"Emma" she said dazed "Look I really have to go" she replied as she walked out of the door followed by Rachel confused.

"By the way my name is Carl" Carl shouted out but Emma didn't seem to notice.

(Emma felt dazed as she sat in the lecture theatre Rachel sat next to her with the guy Rachel called Finn sat next to her, Emma had been introduced to the other guys Puck, Mike, Matt and Artie and they were just waiting for the lecturers and tutors to arrive.)

"What's going on" Rachel whispered. Emma just shrugged as Quinn, Mercedes and Tina continued to chat amongst themselves. Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittany talked among themselves but then the lights dimmed as an Asian gentleman appeared on the stage

"Good afternoon and welcome to McKinley University, I am Dean Figgins and I hope you will have a pleasant stay."

"What is he talking about?" Brittany whispered. Emma just shrugged but then a sight on the stage nearly made her chest tighten. After Figgins had introduced Sue Sylvester as the head of sports and head of the Cheerio club he pointed towards a curly brown headed male sitting next to Sue.

"Next we have head of Spanish please welcome Mr Will Schuester" Figgins grinned as Will gave a wave to the crowd who politely clapped with a few whistles from the girls. Emma however just sat there shock written over her face.

"He's cute" Quinn grinned before turning towards Emma who was on her other side "What's wrong?" she said quietly.

"N-Nothing" Emma replied as Figgins introduced Brenda Castle to the crowd.

"That's the guy I met at the bar" Emma thought "What is he doing here?"

Next time

Emma has her first seminar with Will but confronts him asking why he didn't tell her the truth. Finn and Rachel grow closer while Carl tries to worm his way into Emma's affections


	2. Love this pain

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Just to say thanks to Maria, Katie and Holly for reviewing the first chapter and hope you enjoy the second. Reading it back I wasn't happy with the first chapter so I hope I can do better with this one. Again don't forget to review and I thank everybody who has read and commented!

Don't Stand Too Close To Me

Chapter Two: Love This Pain

Emma woke up and glanced around the small room she shared with Rachel. It took the redhead a few seconds to realise where she was but then she remembered, she was attending university. Emma glanced across to where Rachel was sound asleep but mumbling something. Emma smiled and got up out of the bed and went to have a quick shower. Emma then returned from the shower, clad in a towel, and checked her watch.

"Only eight am" she said quietly as not to disturb Rachel. Classes didn't start till eleven that day as there were mixers going on the night before and Figgins had advised the tutors not to start classes to early so that the students could get their sleep. Emma silently got dressed in a yellow and brown spotty skirt and a yellow blouse with a giant bow on. Emma privately thought she looked like a bumblebee but those were the clothes that were nearest to her in the wardrobe. She then slipped out of the room and into the main living area but there was no sign of the other five girls Emma shared with.

"I'll go and get a coffee and something to eat" Emma said out loud to herself and smiled. After scribbling down a message for Mercedes to read and brushing a comb through her hair Emma slipped out of the apartment door and walked down the hall towards the elevator. She rode the elevator and got out at the ground floor before making her way to a local coffee shop that she had heard been recommended. What she didn't expect to see was Will talking to what looked like one of the other tutors. Will lifted his sunglasses and grinned heading out of the door before smacking straight into Emma.

"Oops sorry" Will smiled before glancing at Emma. "Have we met before?" He asked a curious look passing across his face as a thought came to his mind. "Your the girl I met at the bar, Emily isn't it?" he smiled. Emma just shrugged past him as she walked to the counter and spoke to the cashier that she would like a small coffee and a bagel to take away as Will joined her at the counter. He glanced at her university pass which didn't have `Emily` written on it but `Emma Pilsbury`.

"You lied to me" he said quietly the happy look leaving his face. Emma grabbed the coffee and bagel and turned straight around to glare at Will.

"Yeah well I didn't know you, I still don't know you, even though this is the second time we have met. You would lie if you knew your father was going to find out, and I don't really think we should meet anymore as your supposed to be my tutor." Emma replied quietly grabbing her pass off Will "I'll see you later Mr. Schuester" she added walking straight out of the shop. Will put a hand through his curly hair and glanced at his cell phone which had just started ringing.

"Terri" he groaned answering the cell phone. "Yeah Terri what is it? It's half 8" Will answered tiredly.

"Will I need you to come home straight away after tutorials have finished today. I have something I need to tell you" Terri replied.

"But," Will started to say as he was hoping he could explain to Emma why he didn't tell her he was working at the university. I mean out of all the students he could have met at the bar he had to meet one he was going to teach.

"No buts Will I'm going to be on my feet all day the least you could do is leave that university alone and come home to your poor wife" Terri replied. Will sighed and muttered something but then conceded defeat. Maybe he could see Emma tomorrow it wasn't like she was on friendly terms with him anyway.

"Ok Terri I'll come straight home" Will replied before he hung up on the cell phone and put it back in his pocket before the cashier brought his order across. Meanwhile back at the house Terri gave a smug smile, she had won that round and pretty soon with the news she would be giving Will he wouldn't be going back to the university any time soon.

Rachel crossed her arms and huffed as she scanned the notice board. She had a spare half an hour before her first Spanish seminar and she wanted to see if there was any clubs that were dedicated to the arts. However she found there was none. Rachel then looked down the corridor and saw Artie being pushed by Tina in the wheelchair.

"H-Hey," Tina stuttered as she noticed Rachel "W-What are you d-doing?"

"I was just inquiring if there were any clubs that involved singing , dancing or even both. However there are none." Rachel crossed her arms as she glared at the piece of paper that was advertising the Cheerios, the cheerleading society that, Rachel noted Quinn, Santana and Brittany had expressed interest in joining, Artie pushed up his glasses and glanced at Rachel just as Puck and Finn came walking down the corridor.

"Hey" Finn smiled at Rachel who just blushed. "Me, Puck, Mike and Matt have just signed up to join the soccer team. Coach Tanaka seems an ok person but his partner Coach Bieste….." he shuddered.

"Yeah trust me you don't want to get on the wrong side of her" Puck smirked at Rachel who glared back but then glanced at Finn who looked hurt by Pucks flirting.

"We better go otherwise Will will think we have got lost" Finn replied walking off down the corridor in the opposite direction, Puck following his room mate. Rachel and Tina shrugged at one another as they walked side by side towards the class room. The rest of the class were waiting for them as Rachel stood by Emma as Carl just pushed a hand through his hair as he smiled at Brittany who gave him a blank look as she put an arm around Santana who glared at Carl. Carl then shot a smile across to Emma and was about to speak to her when Will arrived with his messenger bag and a ton of forms.

"Sorry about the wait" he apologised as he opened the door to the room and let the students in. Emma was at the back of the group and as she walked in Will just grabbed her sleeve and gave her a piercing glance. Emma just looked blank as she walked to a seat that was empty next to Rachel and opened her notepad. Carl, who was sat next to a boy Emma didn't recognise, gave Will a look as Will started to check that everyone was present.

"And that is your assignment for the week" Will concluded. "Has anyone got any questions?"

"Will, do we have to choose our own partners or will you be choosing for us?" Quinn asked her eyes wide as she leant on her elbows.

"No you can choose who you work with just as long as you work together I'll know if one of you has done more work than the other" Will smirked. The class stated laughing.

"Hey Will is a pretty good teacher" Finn whispered to Rachel who was sat just behind Emma and Rachel. Puck sat next to him.

"He's ok," Rachel shrugged "I just don't see why he has a sudden interest in making my life hell" the brunette complained. "I see you haven't said much" she glared at Emma who was fiddling with a pencil.

"Huh?" Emma said dazed "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"No like you weren't throughout the whole lesson" Rachel remarked just as Will came walking down the aisle towards Finn, Puck, Rachel and Emma.

"Me and Puck are working together" Finn glanced up at Will who nodded writing their names down on a piece of paper.

"Me and Rachel are too" Emma said quickly before Rachel could change her mind. Rachel looked surprised but nodded. Will also wrote their names down then crossed across to speak to Mercedes and Tina.

"Once I have your names you can go" Will shouted across the room.

"Sweet" Puck grinned to Finn giving him a fist bump. "Hey Quinn you want to go to the cafeteria and hang out?" He smirked at the blonde headed girl.

"No thanks" Quinn replied smoothly. "Me, Santana and Brittany are going to check out the Cheerios" she smirked at Puck and Finn as the three girls left the room. As the class dwindled only Finn, Emma and Will were left in the room.

"You sure your ok?" Finn glanced at Emma who smiled and nodded. "I might go back to the dorms catch up on some sleep" Finn yawned as he left the room. Emma sighed as she walked up to the front of the room to join Will.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Just to say that maybe I should have told the truth about working here. But really what are the chances of me meeting a student in a place like that. The truth is I just wanted to get away from my wife Terri sometimes she just makes my life..." Will carried on talking but all Emma could hear were the words "His wife" being repeated over and over again.

"You're married" Emma softly said.

"Yeah for five years now. We've known each other since high school then started dating after. She's kinda high maintenance though but I really should be going to see her now."

"No you go I'm sure she will be waiting for you" Emma hitched up her bag. "And I'm sorry too, I should have been honest about who I was and my real name." She extended out an hand "Hi I'm Emma Pillsbury your first year Spanish student" she gave a small smile.

"Hi Emma I'm Will Schuester your Spanish seminar tutor" Will smiled at the redhead. Emma blushed and glanced down at the ground as she walked to the door.

"Good luck with your wife and I'll try and get Rachel to enjoy the assignment. You never know she might!" Emma laughed as she exited the room. However what she didn't know was that Carl was watching from the opposite end of the corridor and as soon as he saw Emma came walking down the corridor towards her.

"Emma hi" he smiled again showing perfect white teeth Emma noticed. "Would you like to meet up for a coffee? I kinda don't know anyone other than my flatmates and they all seem too busy at the moment."

"Carl I erm I have an headache at the moment" Emma lied. She just couldn't be interested in Carl at this moment in time. However she noticed the hurt look on his face and she softened. "Maybe another time when I feel better maybe" she gave a small smile as she walked away.

"Sure" Carl muttered as he brushed his hair from his eyes and glared in the direction of his tutor`s room. Something was up between Emma and "Mr. Schuester" Carl narrowed his eyes, he needed to get to the bottom of this. Plus he had started to develop a crush on Emma and he wanted her all to himself.

(Will walked up to the front door of his apartment and noticed it was open. He entered to see Terri standing there with a big grin on her face and as Will entered the living area she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.)

"W-whats happened Terri?" Will said confused. Terri smiled.

"Well you know I haven't been feeling so good these last few days. Well I took a pregnancy test today just to take being pregnant out of the equation and it turns out I am!" she grinned. "I'm pregnant Will!" she exclaimed.

"T-Terri that's great!" Will exclaimed running up to his wife and throwing his arms around her.

"I'm gonna be a daddy" he grinned. Terri smiled and sat down on the sofa watching her husband's reaction to the news.

"I want one thing though," Terri stated "You have to promise me that you wont suddenly do disappearing acts like you did over the summer. We will have an extra mouth to feed."

"I'll put extra shifts in at the university" Will promised Terri who nodded.

"I'll go and ring Kendra" she replied walking into the hallway while Will just paced around the room delighted with the news Terri had just given him. However was Terri tricking him or was she really pregnant?

**Next time….**

**Carl again asks Emma out on a date but after she receives Will's baby news, will she accept? Meanwhile Will tells the students about Terri's pregnancy and his plans to leave the university as Terri receives some unsettling news.**

Again feel better about this chapter but feel something is lacking. Maybe its just me I don't know. Anyway review and tell me what you think about it, the next chapter should be up sometime next week it would be this week but I'm still struggling with a cold


	3. American Honey

**I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**Again I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed it really means a lot. Hopefully you will enjoy this next chapter!**

**Don't Stand Too Close To Me**

**Chapter Three: American Honey **

**Will stirred as he glanced at his alarm clock and cursed to himself as he realised he was going to the university earlier, as he had arranged to speak to his students about leaving. He got up being careful not to wake Terri as he knew she wasn't a morning person and walked to the bathroom still trying to process what Terri had told him yesterday.**

"**I'm gonna be a dad" he whispered. Him and Terri had been trying for a child but nothing had been successful. Will splashed some water on his face as he glanced at himself in the mirror a small smile on his face. **

"**Will!" Terri's voice called from the bed and Will sighed.**

"**What Terri?" Will shouted and then mentally slapped himself for being impatient. She might be tired and of course there was the baby, **

"**Why are you up so early? I thought you weren't at the university till eleven today" Terri replied confused.**

"**I thought I would go in a few hours earlier. I emailed my students last night and told them to go to the auditorium for a meeting. I kinda decided to give up teaching at the university and get a smaller job so then I could be here for my child" Will put a tie around his neck and smiled at Terri who just looked nonplussed.**

"**Ok but what happens if you can`t find a job. Will there is a recession on at the moment and jobs are scarce. I don't want to have our house repossessed and have my child living on the streets" Terri pulled a face.**

"**It`s my choice Terri" Will sighed. "I don't want to give my job up but if it means being here for my child..." Will trailed off as he slipped a shirt on and kissed Terri on the cheek ."I'll be home later this shouldn't have to last much longer" Will added as he picked his bag up and walked towards the bedroom door leaving Terri on her own. **

**(Emma walked into the auditorium with Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Finn following her, Rachel chattering nineteen to the dozen, Finn listening to her and smiling goofily, Quinn rolling her eyes and Puck half flirting with Quinn but also giving Santana the eye across the room who was sat next to Brittany Mike and Matt. Emma sat on the front row as she wanted to keep a close eye on Will but she was also interested in why he had called this meeting. The other students who lived in New Directions dormitory had decided to sleep in leaving the eight students to catch them up.)**

"**Hey Emma" Carl glanced at her. She was reading a book and didn't notice the older boy standing there "Could I sit next to you?" **

"**Carl I erm…" Emma wanted to let him down gently but when she remembered what happened outside the seminar room yesterday and how hurt he had looked. Plus it couldn't hurt to have another friend "Ok" Emma nodded.**

"**Cool rock on" Carl grinned making a motion with his hands as he sat down and got out his notepad. "So been sitting her long?" he glanced at Emma who shook her head. **

"**I just came with my friends" Emma pointed behind to where Finn and Puck were throwing a football, Quinn was sat with Santana and Brittany and Rachel was looking ahead just in case she missed something. Carl nodded.**

"**Yeah I saw Brittany yesterday her friend Santana seems quite protective of her!" Carl laughed a hearty laugh and Emma had to smile.**

"**Maybe Carl won't be that bad." Emma thought to herself but she was brought back as Will walked on stage a piece of paper in his hands. He noticed Emma in the front row and smiled to himself, hoping that Emma knew that the smile was to her. His face snapped back into a neutral look when he noticed Carl sitting next to Emma. Even if he only had one class with Carl he didn't quite trust him.**

"**Hey," Will smiled at the students "I erm called this meeting today because there was something I wanted to tell you" he said as he shuffled the papers and glanced at the group.**

"**He said w-what" Tina stuttered as she leant against Arties wheelchair. **

"**That he was leaving I mean how lame is that" Santana scoffed.**

"**He must have a good reason though" Quinn replied softly. "I mean money troubles, teachers don't have the biggest wage bill. Or maybe his wife has problems." **

"**How do you know he's married?" Mercedes looked curiously at Quinn, Kurt rolling his eyes. "All you know he could be single!" **

"**I just do ok" Quinn snapped. Rachel then walked out of the bedroom her and Emma shared and sank down on the sofa.**

"**Emma seems really upset" Rachel whispered "I mean ok it might mean a worse grade f we don't get anyone decent but it`s only Spanish" **

"**I'm pretty upset too" Finn argued. "Will is a pretty cool teacher. We might end up with someone seventy years old or worse still somebody who is really strict. Will lets us get away with pretty much we want" he glared at Puck who smirked.**

"**Something isn't right" Brittany trailed off. Rachel then glanced at the bedroom door as Emma walked out of it, wiping her eyes on her cardigan. **

"**I'm going for a walk" she mumbled as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room leaving the eleven other people bemused.**

"**Who wants to play Guitar Hero?" Puck grinned as Finn gave a nod and Mike smiled. The girls just rolled their eyes as they headed into one of the bedrooms leaving the boys to their own activities.**

**Will sighed as he sat in the cafeteria flicking through a Spanish book trying to take his mind off the morning`s events. The students looked pretty disappointed but Will needed to do this.**

"**Will?" he heard a small voice and lifted his head to spot Emma standing there "Can we talk?"**

"**Sure," Will nodded "Y-you don't have any other lectures?" Emma shook her head.**

"**No not till this afternoon" she replied as they headed out of the cafeteria. Some students passed them but it wasn't unusual for a student and the tutor to be seen talking to one another. Will then opened the door to the Spanish seminar room and Emma walked in taking a seat in the front row.**

"**So you're gonna be a father. Congratulations." Emma gave a small smile.**

"**Yeah that was what Terri, that's my wife, wanted to see me yesterday. I want to be able to see my son or daughter grow up so that's the reason why I'm leaving. However like I said beforehand I promise to find you a great replacement" Will smiled at Emma who's brow was furrowing. **

"**But couldn't you do both?" Emma looked at Will. "I know it's none of my business but couldn't you say to your wife that you could do fewer hours, then you could still teach but also you could see your child grow up. Gosh that was really insensitive of me" Emma blushed covering her mouth with her hand.**

"**No no," Will shook his head "But my mind has been made up Emma. I have to do this to provide for my family" he gave a sad smile and Emma nodded.**

"**I have to go I said I would meet Carl for dinner" she replied. Will nodded and Emma exited the room but almost bumped into Carl.**

"**Woah Em" Carl smirked lifting up his sunglasses.**

"**Sorry" Emma blushed looking down at the ground, "Look you know when you asked me out yesterday and I said no. Well I would like to accept and I will go out just as long as it's around the university grounds. I don't really feel comfortable around anywhere else yet" **

"**That's fine with me," Carl replied "I'll come to your dorm and pick you up" Carl then walked away as Emma gave a small smile. However what she didn't know was that Will was watching her from the seminar room and he gripped his fist in anger. **

"**Get a grip Schuester you cant get a crush on a teacher what would happen if Figgins found out and beside you have a baby on the way" Will thought to himself "That`s the reason why I have to get away from here before I do something that I end up regretting". But somehow something about Carl worried him and he wanted to protect his students, that didn't mean he had a crush on Emma just meant that he wanted her to be safe. Will sighed as he pushed the Spanish books on his desk and got ready for the next seminar group that would be coming into the room**

**Terri sat in the doctors waiting room as she waited for her name to be called. Will had rung ahead saying he would be a bit late as he was stuck in traffic but he would be there as soon as he can. A doctor then stuck his head around the door and smiled at Terri.**

"**Mrs. Schuester?" he glanced at Terri who nodded. Terri then walked into the room and lay on the bed while the doctor checked his records.**

"**I just want to make sure that my son or daughter will be ok. I don't want it to have an extra arm or a leg. My husband has worked long hours and that could affect the baby" Terri looked at the doctor with big eyes who just smiled.**

"**Well let's see shall we" he replied as he rubbed the gel onto Terri's stomach and started to rub the scanner onto her stomach. The doctor then looked concerned.**

"**Are you sure your pregnant?" the doctor asked "Because to me this looks as if there is no baby."**

"**Positive" Terri nodded. "I took three tests. Plus I've been throwing up a lot." **

"**I think your having a hysterical pregnancy you want a baby so badly your body thinks it's pregnant so it mimics the symptoms. Don't worry if you are meant to be pregnant it will happen" The doctor winked and patted Terri's shoulder.**

"**Ew!" Terri mumbled as she picked up her bag and exited the room where Will had just entered the waiting room.**

"**Hey sweetie the car park was packed. Have you already been in?" Will glanced at Terri. **

"**Y-Yeah it was just a check up just to make sure the baby is healthy and it is. Il'l have to come back in a few weeks for a proper check up" Terri lied. "Oh and you don't have to leave the university as well I'll try and take some money out of my Pottery Barn fund" Terri smiled at Will who looked shocked.**

"**Are you sure?" he replied as he hugged Terri. "I'll go and tell Figgins in the morning. The students will be so pleased they looked so disappointed this morning" he grinned thinking of a certain red headed student. Terri just gave a small smile as she tried to think how she could get herself out of the mess she had got herself into.**

"**I bet we get some creepy fifty year old who doesn't know what he is talking about" Artie mumbled as he lifted his glasses onto his nose.**

"**Or maybe we will get some hot woman the Spanish have a lot of them" Puck smirked.**

"**Shut it Puckerman!" Rachel shouted back at Puck. Emma just gave a small smile as she sat down her head bowed. Suddenly the door open as everyone turned to look at it. Will then walked into the room to the shock of the students. However Finn gave a warm grin and Quinn gave a small smile.**

"**I thought you were leaving Will?" Mercedes looked concerned.**

"**i was," Will nodded "But after some sound advice from someone and after me and my wife decided to cut other things instead of getting a smaller job I decided I couldn't leave the university. Beside I would miss you guys too much!" He gave a grin as he high fived Finn. Emma however just sat there with a shocked look on her face.**

"**You ok Emma?" Rachel looked at her friend. Emma nodded.**

"**I'm fine Rachel" she replied but she knew she could have put herself into a whole lot of trouble. She was starting to fall for Will Schuester and she couldn't do a thing about it. He was her tutor and he was also expecting a child with his wife. She glanced across at Carl who sat there with a stony expression on his face.**

"**Carl doesn't look too happy" Emma thought but she decided to let things lie. She didn't want to ruin things before they went on their date that night. However she was happy that Will had decided to stop at the university and as Will shot her a glance it looked like he was happy too.**

**Next time…..**

**Carl and Emma go on their date but when events start to get out of hand who will jump in? Meanwhile Rachel starts to become frustrated at the lack of clubs about the arts and gives Will an idea plus Terri and Kendra scheme to hide Terri's fake pregnancy from Will as she is worried that the secret could destroy her marriage if it ever came out. **

**I apologise for the carma heavy chapter but it has to be done just like it is on Glee, Hopefully that shouldn't effect your judgement on the chapter. **


	4. I run to you

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews it means a lot. This chapter will feature some heavy Emma/Carl (it's a necessary thing to happen) so if you don't want to read it don't read this chapter. Normal service will carry on however next chapter

Don't stand too close to me

Chapter four: I run to you

Will sighed as he looked out of his seminar window and saw a red head and a black haired head walking down the road towards where the cafes and bars on the campus was. Will ruffled his curls then turned around to see Rachel staring at him with an inquisitive look in her eyes

"Rachel hi" Will smiled "I was just getting some fresh air. Kinda stuffy in here"

"I just came to have a word" Rachel smiled brightly sitting on the front desk. Will pulled up one of the chairs and glanced at the dark headed girl "Because there aren't any clubs that deal with triple threats,that`s singing, dancing and acting" she added on so that Will wouldn't get too confused "I thought we could set up a club. There`s just singing clubs and there`s just clubs for dancers and there is also the drama club not nothing all combined into three" Will held out an hand interrupting Rachel who crossed her arms annoyed

"So what you are saying is that you want to create a club that will combine the talents of all three" Will said slowly. Rachel nodded then carried on talking at a fast pace

"I already spoken to Kurt and he seems keen. Artie, well that might be a bit harder but Tina said she would come and push him to rehearsals, and Mercedes wants to join. I`m sure I can also get a few of the others dorm members to join as well"

"So how does that include me" Will replied blankly

"Welll" Rachel grinned wickedly "Your all three. Mercedes cousin saw you in a play last year" Will cringed as he remembered the play Terri had made him sign up for then continently dropped out after she said she thought Kendra was in it as well "Your also a great dancer as you showed last week when Finn and Puck challenged you to a dance off"

"And the singing" Will raised an eyebrow "You never know I could be a really bad singer"

"That`s true" Rachel nodded "But Quinn was passing by the auditorium the other day and heard you singing. She ran to tell me" she smiled "So please will you lead us I know Finn will join if your the director and then maybe I can get a few of the other boys to join" she begged. Will sighed and nodded

"Ok Rachel ill think about it" he replied. Rachel grinned and bounded out of the seminar room. Will just shook his head, then after waiting to see if Rachel was out of sight, locked the seminar room up and strode towards the exit. He wanted to just make sure Emma was ok, some people might call that stalking but Will had a funny feeling something could go wrong. He was just protective of his student that`s all especially when he knew about her background. Will shook his head as he exited the building and walked the same path Emma and Carl had been on before Rachel had interrupted his thoughts. Will checked his cellphone to make sure Terri hadn't called him; she had been told he was stopping behind to help a student, and Terri wasn't too pleased but Will had reassured her he only wanted the best for his students. And this was what he was doing right, helping a student?. Will stopped for a breath before letting the annoying thought go out of his mind and carry on along the path towards town

"I'm really worried Kendra" Terri replied as she helped her sister into the living room "Will thinks I'm pregnant and if I don't do something soon he`s gonna get suspicious"

"Well have you been having sex" Kendra replied bluntly .Terri looked at her sister weirdly

"Of course we have that`s probably the reason I thought I was pregnant" Terri replied "But I took another test last week and it came back negative. There`s only so much I can do"

"Wait..." Kendra said slowly getting out the local newspaper and flicking through it until she came to the advertisement section. Terri glanced at her sister blankly and Kendra rolled her eyes

"I know I got the brains but sheesh" Kendra muttered "What about you advertise under a false name that you are looking for a baby in say eight months and see who turns up. You could use your cell phone number so Will wouldn't find out and then use a pregnancy pad while the pregnancy ticks on". Kendra knew about the pregnancy pads as she had used one while she was pregnant with her three triplets

"Wont that be a bit dangerous" Terri bit her bottom lip "Who knows who might turn up" she shuddered imagining homeless people or worse still criminals

"Well what`s worse that or losing Will" Kendra snapped "I may not like the guy Terri but he`s better than some of the guys you could end up with if you tell him the truth". Terri nodded

"Your right" she whispered "Ill place an ad tomorrow and see who turns up. Hopefully a young couple will come who can`t afford to look after their baby and then everything will be ok" Terri gave a small smile as she walked into the kitchen to prepare some tea for her and Kendra

"Ill ask around at work as well and my neighbourhood. Don`t worry I won`t say it`s you ill make something up" Kendra laughed. Terri nodded, she wasn't actually crazy about the idea, but like Kendra said she needed to keep Will and if this would keep him then Terri would do anything

"You ok?" Carl glanced at Emma who nodded glancing at the busy streets, glass of water in her hands. They had ordered and now they were just waiting for the meal to come

"It`s just that I haven't been out on a date in such a long time" she whispered "Kinda hard to get back into the swing of things". Carl nodded sympathetically

"I kinda know what you mean. I have girls throwing myself at me all the time but sometimes I don't know if it`s me or if it`s my father`s business" Carl mused sipping on some coffee as the waitress brought the food to them "So I haven't been out in a while either but could we really call this a date. In my opinion it`s just two friends getting to know one another". Emma nodded and gave a small smile as she bit into her food. Meanwhile Will had just arrived and had found a table on his own close to where Carl and Emma were sitting

"What would you like sir?" the waitress swooped down on Will pen in hand and a grin on her face slightly flirting

"Just a small beer please" Will replied. The waitress smiled, wrote the information down and then skipped out towards the drinks area. Will craned his neck as there was an overweight woman sitting in front of Will, blocking his view from seeing Carl and Emma

"There you go sir" the waitress smiled giving Will the cold glass of beer "Would you like anything to eat?"

"N-no thanks" Will stammered wishing that the girl would go away so that he could relax and keep an eye on Emma. The waitress looked disappointed but nodded

"Ok well enjoy your drink then" she smiled walking to the next table. Will sipped his beer then pricked his ears up

"So enjoying the classes so far" Carl`s smooth voice spoke to Emma and she nodded

"I like Spanish" she replied "But I also like English and French as well. I have a soft spot for the languages. What about you?"

"It`s ok" Carl shrugged "Will annoys me sometimes but I have a feeling he doesn't like me very much, he seems to concentrate on Finn and Puck more. But you can`t like everyone" he shrugged. Will growled and gripped his fist

"You don't mean that" Emma`s soft voice spread through the air "I`m sure Will doesn't mean to not like you, after all teachers aren't supposed to favour other students above others. He`s always been nice to me and Rachel". There was a pause as Carl thought for a moment then nodded

"Yeah your right" he smiled at Emma who blushed looking embarrassed "It`s probably just me feeling paranoid." There was another silence as they continued to eat their meal while Will sat in deep thought

"Maybe I should give Carl some more time in class" he thought as another waitress came to collect his glass

"Would you like another drink" the 2nd waitress smiled at Will but he just shook his head. The waitress looked surprised but she didn't like to pry. She walked away leaving Will alone

"W-Where`s Emma" Tina stuttered. Rachel had rounded up all the girls to meet in the boy`s dormitory to talk about the new club that Rachel had gone to see Will about running

"Did we not tell you she`s gone out with Carl" Santana smirked "She`s so lucky he`s rich and cute as well" she said dreamily painting her fingernails

"I made out with his once" Brittany mumbled. All the girls turned around and stared at Brittany who looked blank "At the mixer didn't I tell you" she sighed playing with her hair "He was so dreamy and just so nice I couldn't say no"

"Britt you make out with everyone" Santana sighed just as Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt entered the room, Finn pushing Artie who gave Tina a small smile. Kurt emerged from the backroom flipping his bangs as he sat on the bed next to Mercedes

"So why have you called this meeting?" Finn said confused glancing at Rachel

"Be quick I have my early morning facial to do" Kurt rolled his eyes. The group all stared at Kurt confused before turning their attention back to Rachel who smiled brightly

"What if I told you I had found somebody to run our club" she smiled

"I would have said you were out of your mind" Kurt spoke bluntly .Rachel gave Kurt a glare

"Well I have" Rachel said sulkily "And I think a few people in here will be quite pleased when I tell you. Although I don't think I should tell you now"

"I want to know" Finn smiled softly. Quinn gave the tall boy a glare as Rachel kinda annoyed the Cheerio

"Yeah me too come on Rachel" Artie pleaded from his wheelchair. Mercedes and Tina also sent nods towards the petite girl while Puck just scoffed wondering what on earth he was doing here when he could be out in the town chasing skirt. Rachel smiled and nodded

"Ok its Will" Rachel replied

"Will as in Will our Spanish teacher?" Finn replied half blinking but with a huge grin on his face. Rachel nodded

"I went to see him while you were still in the canteen eating and spoke to him. He did say he would think about it but I know that always means a yeah. He can act, sing and dance and with him I think we have a huge chance of this club working out" Rachel grinned. Finn ran towards Rachel and hugged her before he stepped back afraid he had overstepped a mark

"Thanks Rach your awesome!" Finn grinned. Puck rolled his eyes at his best friend and Quinn mouthed "Rach?"

"So is that it" Kurt mumbled. Rachel nodded and the girls filed out of the dorm except for Rachel

"Sorry about the hug" Finn scratched his head nervously "I was just excited that you actually managed to get Will to sign up. He`s a pretty cool dude"

"I actually kinda liked the hug" Rachel blushed as Finn and Rachel glanced at one another before Rachel walked out of the dorm towards the girl's dorm across the hall

.

(It was coming to the end of the night and Emma was waiting for Carl to come back with the bill. Suddenly she felt something brush past her arm and then screamed as a tall male grabbed her bag and started running off with it. However Will was quick to notice and ran straight after the man pinning him to the ground. Will grabbed the bag as one part of the management team ran out and grabbed hold of the man)

"Will?" Emma said confused as she noticed her seminar teacher.

"There`s your bag" he smiled as they noticed the management dragging the culprit into the restaurant "I just came out with some old friends good job I was here" he smiled

"Y-Yeah" Emma nodded and glanced at Will "Thank you" she said softly just as Carl strode towards her

"What happened?" he replied softly stroking her hair

"A bag snatcher but just glad that Will was here" she replied "He tackled the man and got my bag back for me" Carl glanced at his teacher and walked up to him

"Thank you" he replied "Just a good job you were here, If you hadn't been" he shuddered

"Well I would do the same for any of my students" Will replied. Emma hitched her bag on her shoulder and gave Carl a small smile as the two of them walked away. Will sighed as he walked back to his table wondering if he had done the right thing after all

**Next time **

**Emma battles with his feelings for both Will and Carl as Will decides to start the new club up. Meanwhile Terri meets the candidates but can't really decide who to pick as Sue starts to get suspicious between the friendship of Will and Emma **

Don`t shoot me *hides*(it has to happen for the good of the fic.) But yeah please review with your comments and I'll try and get the next chapter as quick as I can (If I haven't died from the epicness of Toucha that's all).


	5. If I knew then

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

I like to thanks all the reviewers so far that have reviewed it's very much appreciated. To answer a question there is a ten year difference between Will and Emma, Emma is 18 so Will is 28. I hope that cleared your question up and enjoy the next chapter

Don`t stand too close to me

Chapter five: If I knew then

(Emma sat in the Spanish classroom eyes dazed as her mind tried to focus on the question Will had set them but all she could think of was the kiss Carl had given her as he had left her outside the dormitory. She wanted to enjoy it but she couldn't help but remember the way Will had saved her and her bag from the mugger...)

"Emma" Rachel hissed nudging the red head with the back of her pencil. Emma turned and stared at Rachel.

"Huh?" Emma said dazed glancing at Rachel who rolled her eyes.

"You have been staring at the board for the last five minutes but you haven't done a thing. Got your mind on somebody else a certain dentist`s son" Rachel teased. Emma had come back from the date slightly blushing and of course all the girls had coxed the details out of her so now they all knew.

"Maybe" Emma mumbled but Rachel assumed that was a yes and grinned broadly. She was about to question Emma further when Will clapped his hands at the front of the room signalling people`s attention.

"Ill collect the essays after your week break" he smirked causing some of the boys to groan "I know some of you are going home so I won`t be asking for it till after the second lesson back. Oh and for those of you who don't already know auditions for "Triple threat" will be after the week break. Enjoy your holiday! Will smiled as the chattering in the room grew louder. Emma collected her folder and nodded towards Will who was shuffling papers, He gave Emma a nod back as Emma slightly smiled to herself as Rachel stood next to the redhead her folder in hand and her bag in the other.

"I better go I said I would meet up with Finn before I left for my train" Rachel replied "Enjoy your week off I better get practising for the audition when I get back" Rachel laughed as she left the room. Emma smiled even though Rachel slightly annoyed her she had bonded with her roommate and even though Rachel failed to admit it Emma knew she had a crush on Finn. Emma then heard a shout and whipped her head around to see Carl walking towards her.

"I thought you had left" Carl looked surprised and Emma shook her head.

"Carl I need to see Will just for a minute about the assignment" Emma explained to Carl who looked annoyed but then after hearing it was about the assignment nodded.

"Ill just wait outside then" he replied. Emma waited till he had left the room and then walked towards Will who was just clearing the board his back turned towards Emma. He then turned back towards her smiling brightly and Emma`s felt her heart leap in her chest.

"Sorry about that last lesson before the holidays and I need to get everything sorted before Terri wants me to clean the house or some other household chore" Will replied "A-are you going away?" he glanced at Emma and Emma shook her head.

"I'm just going back home to stop with my mom and dad. I didn't think they were expecting me to come back home but since the other girls in my dorm are I thought it would be easier for me to not be alone in the dorms and to go home..." Emma trailed off noticing she was babbling. Will nodded and smiled.

"Well as long as you do my assignment" Will smiled "Speaking of that what was it that you wanted to ask me about it?"

"I- I" Emma licked her lips noticing that Will had now moved and was sat on the desk that she was next to. Their faces looked at one another and Emma sucked in a breath, the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

"I didn't" Emma started to speak but was interrupted by Carl opening the door.

"Ems are you coming or are you going to be talking work all night" Carl exclaimed giving Will a dirty look before shutting the door. The mood changed and Emma glanced at the door.

"I was just about to say that maybe my mom or my aunt could give me some advice while back home. I don't really want Quinn or Santana finding out you had given me some help, something about being a teacher's pet" Emma whispered. Will nodded as if to say he understood and Emma flew to the door. Will then walked to his desk and slammed his fist on it. If Carl had been a second later he knew he would have kissed her and then what would have happened. Will put his hands in his hair and cursed slightly not knowing that Emma was slightly breathing outside her heart racing nineteen to the dozen just as Carl found her.

"You ok?" he glanced at Emma "Look I'm sorry about before but you were such a long time I just wanted to know you were ok" he was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek and a small smile.

"I'm fine" Emma smiled "Look when I get back next week I'll message you" she grinned at Carl as she walked off but she knew that the incident in the seminar room would play heavily on her mind for the next week. Carl glanced after her and shook his head. Something wasn't right with Emma or Schuester, Carl couldn't bring to call his seminar teacher Will, and Carl wanted to find out.

"Something is off" Sue mumbled as she sat in the staff room sipping her tea and speaking out loud as she wrote this down in her notebook "I seem to recall William spending too much time with a red headed student. And I mean spend time with the students if you want but that`s not the way I play things. To me something fishy is going on here. What!" she called as there was a knock on the door. The door then opened to reveal Carl standing there.

"What do you want I thought you were now on your holidays?" Sue narrowed her eyes.

"I am but thought I would just pay you a visit before I left. You see I have heard on the grapevine that you don't really like Mr Schuester and that you would do anything to bring him down. I also have distaste for him as I believe that he is spending too much time with my girlfriend. Together I believe that we can bring him down. For me it will be having Emma away from the clutches of him".

"And what about me" Sue smirked

"You will have the knowledge that you finally defeated him" Carl replied "What do you say?". Both looked at one another and Sue nodded slowly.

"Ok, you're on" she replied "But if nothing is found out" she glared at Carl who shook his head.

"I know there is something going on but I need somebody else to go undercover" Carl shook his head.

"Give me an update report when you come back" Sue instructed Carl who nodded walking out of the room,

"_If this gets Schuester out of my hair it will be the best decision I have ever made"_ Sue thought and smirked to herself.

"Yes thank you. Goodbye" Terri sighed as she placed the phone down and walked back to Kendra.

"Well?" Kendra drawled glancing at her younger sister "What did they say?"

"They explained that they would be interested but wasn't sure if this was the right moment for them to give up their child. They apologised though" Terri glanced at Kendra who scoffed.

"This isn't something you can chop and change at the last minute!" Kendra exclaimed in anger "This is a child`s life we are talking about here".

"Well maybe it's a good thing they changed their minds then" Terri explained glancing down at the ground "Any luck round where you live?" Terri looked at Kendra who just shook her head sighing.

"Nobody doesn't actually have the resources at the moment what with the recession being on but I'll keep looking" Kendra shrugged her shoulders as Terri sent her a glare "`I`m sorry Ter but I`m trying my best"

"I know" Terri nodded "But I need this to work. If Will finds out..." she trailed off not knowing exactly what her husband would do if he found out she was lying about the pregnancy. He was so excited when Terri told him he was going to be a father but at that point in time Terri thought she WAS pregnant. Suddenly her thoughts were broken by a rustle at the door and Will entering the house.

"Hey Terri, I`m home" Will smiled walking into the kitchen but was surprised to see Kendra sitting at the table. Will and Kendra weren't too fond of one another and it showed through the looks they gave one another.

"Hey Will" Kendra smirked.

"Kendra.." Will said slowly before turning his attention back to his wife "Don`t say you have been sat here talking all day while I have been at work" he said jokingly but Terri thought he was being serious and her face grew angry.

"I`m with child Will!" Terri exclaimed "I have to stop here now while I grow fat while you're at that university surrounded by girls younger and prettier than myself..." she trailed off with a sob.

"I think I better go" Kendra replied awkwardly as she stood up and made her way to the front door. Will then walked round to face Terri.

"I shouldn't have said that" he replied "And I'm off for a week now so anything you want I'll be here" he gave a small smile.

"Really?" Terri`s eyes lit up and Will nodded "_I could use this to my advantage_" Terri thought with a slight smirk as Will kissed the top of her head.

"Just going to have a quick shower" Will explained to Terri who nodded. Will then exited the kitchen and Terri drew a slight breath. Suddenly her cell phone rang and Terri quickly answered it as she was scared Will might ask who it was.

"H-hello" Terri whispered "Oh hello" she gave a small smile "Tomorrow will be fine Ill look forward to seeing you. Bye". Terri then put the cellphone back on the table then jumped as Will entered the kitchen, his curls still damp and a fresh shirt on.

"Who was that?" Will glanced up at Terri a questioning look on his face.

"Oh just some prank caller" Terri lied "I soon got rid of them though" she smiled. Will still looked confused but just shrugged the feeling off as he started to do some marking leaving Terri alone in the living area to watch whatever was on the TV that precise moment.

"_If this couple can pull through then I'll have my baby and Will, will never need to know I wasn't pregnant_" Terri smiled to herself as she subconsciously stroked her stomach even though she knew there wasn't no baby there.

"H-Hello!" Emma called as she entered her house. It was deathly quiet which worried Emma. Suddenly she noticed her mother walking down the stairs and she was surprised to see her eldest daughter standing there.

"Emma!" Eva exclaimed with delight as she slightly hugged her daughter "I wasn't expecting you home I thought you were stopping at the university till Christmas".

"That was the plan" Emma nodded "But since all the girls I share with are also going home, I would have been alone and so I thought coming home would be the best thing"

"Why don't you tell me all that has been happening" Eva smiled. Emma knew exactly what her mother was hinting at had she met a nice boy. And she didn't want to talk about Carl just yet not when her mind was still fresh of what happened with Will.

"Mama I would just like a rest" Emma glanced at her mother who nodded.

"Dinner will be served in twenty minutes" she replied going back to the kitchen. "Your father and James will also be back soon they have gone fishing" she added as an afterthought. Emma walked slowly up the stairs to her bedroom and sank on the bed. Her cellphone then vibrated indicating he had a message. Emma clicked the phone and read the message.

"**Hope you got home ok. Speak to you in a week. Carl" **

Emma sighed she knew he meant well but sometimes he could be just overbearing. The phone vibrated again and Emma clicked the second message and saw it was from Will. All the students had given their numbers to him just in case there was ever an emergency.

"**Marking the essays now and have to say yours is the best so far. Although I haven't got to Artie or Tina`s yet. Have a good break and remember to ask for advice.**

Emma knew she should be angry with him but he had actually remembered that she would be asking her mother or aunt for advice and she gave a small smile to herself just as the front door slammed indicating that James and her father had returned from the fishing trip. Emma shook her head then left her cellphone on her dressing table thinking to herself that her problems could be sorted out when she got back to the university next week. Right now she just wanted to have fun with her family.

Next time

Eva questions Emma about Carl but knows that there is somebody else preying on her daughters mind. Meanwhile Terri manages to get Will out of the way while she meets the potential couple but could Terri be doing more harm than good?. And what happens when the week break is over with and the students return to the university?

I apologise for the lack of wemma apart from the beginning bit but as you can see the cogs are turning in Emma`s head and things could be about to change. And I know the Carl/Sue stuff is very AU but I just thought it would be an interesting plot twist that`s all. The next chapter shouldn't be as long to get out as this one was I would have done it last week but I didn't want any distractions from TTTM (which was amazing) and then my friend came to stay. Anyway hope you enjoy it.


	6. Looking for a good time

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Wow thanks so much for all he reviews its very much appreciated, After the events of `The substitute` I wasn't sure if I should carry on or not but after some good advice I have decided to carry on. Hopefully you will all enjoy it

Don`t stand too close to me

Chapter six: Looking for a good time

(Emma sighed as she glanced around her living area looking up slightly from her laptop as she was finishing off the final touches to Will`s assignment. Tomorrow she would be returning to the university but due to her mother wanting to visit family members Emma didn't have time to finish the assignment. She typed the final two words and sat back satisfied with her work)

"Finished sweetie" Eva smiled gently at her daughter. Emma nodded

"Just about I just hope it`s up to his high standard" Emma looked worried and Eva raised an eyebrow. Emma usually wanted to do well at school but this seemed slightly different, almost as if she wanted acceptation from this tutor.

"Emma you know getting close to a teacher it`s not always a good thing you know" Eva said carefully. Emma turned around and faced her mother confusion spread across her face

"Mom I want to do well for myself" she said softly but Eva knew the volcano was coming "Are you saying I have a crush on him." She said calmly "Because as you're always quick to point out I have a boyfriend"

"Em I wasn't..." Eva started to say placing an hand on her daughter`s shoulder but Emma brushed it away standing up quickly and grabbing her jacket from the armchair

"I`m going out" she replied walking towards the front door and slamming it in frustration. Eva sat on the armchair and gave a small smile to herself. Maybe she should go to the university to see who this tutor her daughter was so hung up on. It was clear to Eva that this was who her daughter really liked but she was in the fate of denial

"And also because he`s her tutor as well" Eva said softly to herself just as the front door opened again. Eva looked up expecting to see her daughter but saw Ed, James and Gracie who had just come back from the local shop

"Where`s Emma?" Gracie said softly glancing at her mother

"Just gone for a walk" Eva replied. Gracie nodded and ran upstairs leaving Ed alone with his wife since James had gone in the kitchen

"Eva is Emma ok?" Ed glanced at his wife sitting down in front of the TV "She seems quite distant almost as if she`s thinking about somebody. She isn't in any trouble is she?"

"N-no" Eva shook her head "Probably with the stresses of university work. Hopefully by Christmas she should be back to her normal self". Ed nodded as she settled down in front of the baseball match that was on the television screen while Eva continued her cleaning

(Emma strode down the hill tears burning in her eyes. How dare her mother think she had a crush on Will. Beside even if she did have a crush, which of course she didn't, she already had a boyfriend. Emma got to the bottom of the hill and glanced up at the building in front of her and felt a sudden sense of déjà vu)

"Where I met Will for the first time" Emma thought slightly shivering then wrapping her red coat around her. Emma then slowly opened the door and walked in, ignoring the looks of other people. She just hoped there wouldn't be anybody in from the university. Emma sat down at a table and glanced at the menu

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter beamed

"Just some ice water" Emma replied and the waiter nodded walking away. Emma didn't notice that while the waiter was talking to her somebody had joined their table, somebody she recognised. Her heart jumped as she realised it was Will sitting across from he. He smiled at the waiter as he took his order then sat back

"W-what are you doing here?" Emma said carefully. Will glanced at Emma and then realising who it was looked shocked

"2nd time now" Will muttered and Emma nodded slowly "Well this just gets stranger and stranger" Will mused

"I should go what if somebody sees us. It looks a bit bad you a tutor and everything..." Emma trailed off as Will grabbed her coat sleeve

"And sees what us just having a drink together. They can't make me leave just because of that. And if you're worried about Carl finding out just say you came in and I was on my own "Will smiled gently and Emma knew she couldn't say no to that face. She sat back down as the waiter returned with their drinks

"Didn`t know you had a lady friend" the waiter winked at Will smirking at Emma who started to go red

"Oh no no she`s just" Will started to say

"Yeah he`s my" Emma added on

"Friend" Will added onto his sentence. Emma was about to say tutor but then closed her mouth in surprise. The waiter nodded but smiled as he left the table

"That was close" Will murmured taking a sip of beer

"Did you mean what I said about me being your friend?" Emma looked surprised her eyes turning big. Will nodded

"Yeah I mean I think we have got to know each other pretty well over the past few months". Emma nodded and gave a small smile "Anyway the reason I`m here is because Terri wanted me to go and get some potato crisps she seems to have a craving for them at the moment". Will shook his head bemused then started to flashback while Emma just sat there listening to the story.

"Will!" Terri shouted lying on the sofa her hand hiding the makeshift bump that Kendra had found for her "Can you go and get me some potato crisps the baby seems to like them"

"Didn`t Kendra get you some yesterday?" Will`s face looked confused and Terri nodded

"She did but I ate them all. Honestly Will do you never listen" Terri scowled

"Sorry I just been really busy with essays and then Kendra seems to have been around all the time this week". Will didn't know that Kendra had been popping around just in case that couple who were interested in giving Terri their baby would come to the apartment but so far they hadn't and Terri was starting to get rattled

"Honestly Will sometimes I think you care about those kids more about your own unborn child sometimes" Terri glared hard at Will. However Will wasn't going to take this lying down he loved his child

"You know sometimes Terri f it wasn't for my child sometimes I wonder why I married you" Will said dangerously grabbing his jacket "I'm going out to get those potato chips" he muttered walking towards the door and slamming it behind him. Terri just lay there holding her stomach but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Terri jumped off the sofa and grabbed her cellphone

"Hey Kendra" Terri said gratefully "Don't worry Will isn't here I lied and said I needed some potato chips but really I needed to buy myself sometime"

"That`s good because" Kendra started to say before she was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Kendra I have to go somebody is here it might be Will" Terri replied panicking

"It won't be Will doesn't he have a key and beside why would he knock at his own front door. SHUT UP!" Kendra yelled at her own three triplets who were running around

"Yeah but you never know he might have lost his key" Terri replied panicking. "I have to go". Kendra shrugged before hanging up. Terri walked towards the apartment door, opening the latch and then slowly opened the door. Standing there was a pregnant girl who Terri could only think of being only seventeen or eighteen and a tall dark haired male. Terri noticed the girl was crying softly and rubbing her stomach at the same time

"Mrs Schuester?" the boy spoke and Terri nodded "I'm Kevin we spoke on the phone about the possibly of the adoption. I'm sorry it took so long but Cleo`s mother kicked her out a few days ago, the day we were supposed to meet actually. We needed to find a place to stay but we have sorted that out now. Is now a bad time?" Kevin glanced into the dimly lit apartment but Terri shook her head

"N-no my husband is out at the moment but I'm more than happy to go through the details" Terri smiled. Cleo and Kevin looked at one another confused but entered the apartment Terri shutting the door behind them

"Wont Terri be expecting you back?" Emma said slowly. She was starting to feel uncomfortable about not telling her parents where she was. Will shook his head

"She has my cellphone number so she can ring me if she wants me" he replied but then paused for a minute to glance at Emma "Sorry that was quite harsh wasn't it it's just" he sighed "Terri sometimes pushes me to do things I don't want to do and tonight I just want to just relax and forget about things"

"That`s understandable" Emma nodded with a small smile

"So what about you?" Will glanced up at her. Emma slightly choked on her water

"W-what" she replied wiping her mouth

"Why are you here, there must be a reason" Will smiled. Emma slightly blushed she couldn't tell Will the reason she was here was because of her and her mother falling out about him

"Me and my mom had a falling out" she replied looking down at her hands "She feels that I shouldn't go back to the university. She thinks I feel preoccupied and that if I lived at home then I wouldn't have to deal with an distractions" Like you" Emma thought

"Well that's understandable I mean she`s your mom she`s gonna care about you, I remember when I attended university me and my dad had a major falling out but then I found out years later it was because he wanted to attend university but he didn't have the guts too. Maybe it's the same situation?" Will glanced up at Emma who nodded

"This has been nice" she smiled "Just talking and being able to confide in someone. I mean Rachel, Quinn and the other girls are nice enough but I don't feel close to them just yet"

"What about Carl?" Will raised an eyebrow in amusement and Emma smiled

"I- I dunno I mean he`s nice and everything and if we ever did get married I wouldn't have to live in poverty but there`s something missing" Emma sighed "And at this moment in time I don't know what that is yet". Will finished his beer and stood up glancing at his watch

"I guess I had better get going I mean look at the time" he replied making a face. Emma glanced at her watch too and her face fell

"I'm surprised my dad isn't out looking for me" she replied looking out of the window which was pitch black, Will glanced at Emma and started to nod

"I could walk you home I mean it's not too far and then I'll know you have got home safely" he replied "Or I could just drop you outside the house then nobody would know

"Are you sure?" Emma`s eyes lit up and Will nodded picking up her jacket and placing it on her shoulders

"There you go Cinderella" he smiled and Emma slightly blushed as they walked out of the door. However what they didn't know was that one of the cheerios had been filming the whole scene on her phone and she proceeded to send a message to Sue. The cheerio then placed the cellphone in her pocket and smirked gently to herself sipping on her soda

"Don't stand Don't stand so close to me" Will sung as they rounded the corner to Emma`s condo. She giggled as she wrapped her scarf around her neck

"I think I'll be ok here" Emma replied. She smiled at Will as she gently gave him a hug. She then leant in to kiss his cheek before leaping back in embarrassment

"I shouldn't have done that" she replied "ll see you on Monday" she murmured before running off back to the condo. Will touched his cheek with a fond smile before mentally scolding himself

"She`s your student Will and your wife, your pregnant wife, is at home" he told himself. However he couldn't help but think of a certain red headed girl as he walked away down the hill not knowing that Eva was watching through the window

"So that`s the tutor" Eva smiled to herself before getting on with the dishes.

"Thank you" Sue smiled at the cheerio as she scuttled away back through the doors of Sue`s office. Sue then pressed a button then a few moments later Carl walked through the doors

"I just had a very interesting visitor" Sue lifted her glasses off and stared at Carl "It was from one of my cheerio`s who said she saw your girlfriend in a bar with Schuester. She said nothing happened but here is the evidence if you would like it" She gave Carl the mobile phone with the video footage on it and as he watched Carl wasn't happy. He looked at Sue who just shrugged

"I suggest you get creative before you lose your girl to a guy who`s hair is so curly you could get lost in it" Sue lifted an eyebrow at Carl who just stared back at her "Now what I think we should do it..." Sue then closed the door so we couldn't hear what else she said

"Thank you" Will smiled at Quinn as she handed her assignment in. She then left the room and was followed in by Emma smiling shyly closing the door behind her

"Hey" she replied "I hope I did it justice" she smiled as she handed the folder to Will. Her smile lit up the room and Will couldn't help but stare at her.

"I better go Carl will be waiting for me" she replied "He wants to go out for a meal tonight" she shrugged as if to say it's not my type of thing. She turned around and and walked away leaving Will on his own. How he wanted to just run up and just kiss her. But he knew that he could never do that until she wasn't his student anymore. He just hoped that nothing would come between that...

**Next time**

**Will starts to set up `Triple threat` and Emma decides to join, despite Carl`s annoyance, Meanwhile Eva decides to come to the university and spots Will and Emma talking and notices a spark between them and the girls start to gossip when the assignment marks come out **

I really tried hard with this chapter despite the circumstances so I hope you like it. I battled with the ending as I wasn't sure what way it should go but hopefully the ending that I wanted should come in the next few chapters. I hope that the wemma in it was ok in these tough times and hopefully I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	7. Stars tonight

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. However I do own Noel, Mary and Cleo.

Wow thanks so much for all my reviews I don't think I can repay you. This chapter will be a little filler but don't worry the good stuff will be coming soon. Again I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers from the bottom of my heart you know who you are

Don`t stand too close to me

Chapter seven: Stars tonight

Emma glanced nervously as she knocked sharply on the door of Carl's dorm room. A few seconds passed before a boy with dark blonde hair and a curious expression opened the door

"Yes?" he replied puzzled lifting his glasses on his nose

"Excuse me is Carl available" Emma replied smoothing out her skirt nervous. The boy looked puzzled but nodded extending his hand and letting Emma into the dorm. There were two other boys available playing on the X BOX console but didn't seem to glance in Emma`s direction. A few seconds passed before the boy returned with Carl

"Thanks Noel" Carl replied. The boy, who Emma assumed was Noel, nodded and headed into one of the rooms leaving Emma alone with Carl

"This is a surprise you don't venture this far usually" Carl smiled but Emma shook her head firmly

"Carl we know we don't have any secrets so "she glanced in the direction of the 2 x box player then nodded towards the door. Carl looked puzzled but nodded grabbing her wrist and walking towards the direction of the door. Once they were outside Emma glanced towards Carl

"I want to audition for `Triple threat` she said firmly "I know you think Will has a hidden agenda but really all I want to do is sing. Don`t you trust me" she pouted and Carl shook his head laughing

"Its not you I don't trust its... him" he sighed putting his hands in his pockets "I don't know Ems" he sighed "It just seems a little farfetched" he mumbled. Emma glanced at Carl and sighed

"Ok I won't audition" she replied "Just for you though but I'll have to tell Rachel I won't be meeting up tomorrow to audition. But I am sure she will understand" Carl smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek grinning

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Carl glanced at Emma who nodded. Carl then walked back to the dorms and Emma shook her head frustrated.

"Will is gonna be so upset when I tell him I can't make it" she sighed. Suddenly she got an idea it was kinda deceitful but Emma wasn't going to let Carl stand in her way of happiness. Beside there wasn't any promise she would actually pass the audition. Her heart twinged as she thought of Will being upset but she just brushed that off.

"Why am I getting so worried about a silly club" she mumbled as she pulled her coat around her making her way to her dorm

(Will tapped his pen as he glanced at the list of auditionees. Quinn and Finn had just auditioned and currently on the stage was a shy quiet girl who blushed every time Will looked in her direction. The final note stopped and Will nodded)

"Thank you Mary you can go" Will smiled at the girl who blushed running out of the room. Will shook his head as he mentality crossed Mary off his list. Emma and Rachel then entered the room and Will smiled brightly

"I have arrived your shining star" Rachel grinned as she shot a grin across at Finn who smiled bashfully at her.

"This is boring can we go now" Santana whispered to Brittany who shook her head smiling at Artie who looked at the girl as if she had two heads

"I wanna hear Artie sing" she mumbled

"Artie has sung" Santana raised an eyebrow but Brittany ignored her friend carrying on talking

"Beside I think if I can make out with him Ill have made out with every guy in the Spanish class. Even Kurt" she smiled

"But Kurt is..." Santana trailed off confused just as Rachel finished singing and Finn jumped up clapping loudly. Will also nodded as he was slightly impressed while Emma was just trying to keep her lunch down

"It wasn't that good" Quinn scoffed rolling her eyes which was reflected by Santana`s look as she glared at the petite girl.

"Thank you all donations and flowers should be sent to my dormitory room" Rachel smiled brightly as if she hadn't heard Quinn`s remark. She then jumped off the stage and sat next to Finn just as Will put a mark next to her name

"Emma?" Will glanced towards Emma who nodded walking towards the stage. She told the piano player what she wanted to sing and he nodded starting to play the first notes of `I could have danced all night`. As she started to get into the song and as she glanced at Will`s encouraging face Emma realised she could sing better and better and finished the song with an high note twirling around with a huge grin on her face but the grin was reflected on Will`s face

"She might even be better than you Rach" Finn`s mouth dropped open but was replied with Rachel crossing her arms in annoyance and sighing

"That was indeed spectacular" Kurt murmured with a nod of the head and a gleam in his eyes

"Emma that was... wow!" Will replied with a huge grin clapping slightly as Emma slightly blushed looking embarrassed "Well I guess auditions are over with now the people who were lucky enough will be notified in due course" he remarked as the auditionees left the room, Will overhearing Rachel saying how she was sure she was a shoe in and how if she wasn't then it was a fix for sure. Will laughed slightly to himself as Emma gave Will a small smile mouthing thanks. Will smiled gently as he entered the Spanish room not being able to get Emma`s voice out of his mind. He checked his cell phone and groaned as he received another message off Terri asking where he was when he had told her he was doing auditions that day. Truth be told Will Schuester was falling for Emma and he needed to snap out of it fast before he did something he regretted like kissing her... Because he knew that if that happened he wouldn't be able to let her go ever and that was a fact.

Terri rolled her eyes as she checked her watch. She had just messaged Will telling him to get home quickly and she was starting to run out of patience. Suddenly the doorbell started to ring and ring frantically

"Ok I`m coming!" Terri shouted as she walked to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Cleo standing there

"Hey Mrs Schuester" Cleo started to say but was interrupted by Terri

"Cleo please call me Terri Mrs Schuester make me sound ancient and believe you I am nothing but not ancient" Terri laughed but her face looked grim

"Oh ok. Terri please can I come in?" Cleo replied nervously pulling a hand through her hair and biting her lip "I need some money I didn't realise how much the doctors bills were going to cost"

Terri glanced at the young girl and nodded "Ok but just for a moment my husband will be back from work any minute and if he has visitors just after he has finished work he kinda freaks". Cleo nodded understanding what Terri was saying and entered the apartment

"Of course apart from doctor`s bills I need new clothes for when the ones I am wearing get too tight and I need to buy equipment for the baby" Cleo trailed off as she saw Terri`s eyebrows raise up as she got five dollar notes out of her bag

"I thought you just wanted some money for the doctor`s bills not to feed the five thousand" Terri muttered harshly

"But..." Cleo started to say but was interrupted by Terri forcing the money in her hand

"Your only carrying this baby for nine months I`ll have to look after it for up to eighteen years I`m sure you can manage "Terri smiled but with an evil look in her eyes. Cleo muttered what appeared to be a thanks under her breath as she grabbed the notes and left the apartment closing the door behind her. Terri sat down on the sofa and shook her head, just as an bleeping came from her cell phone

**Sorry sweetie just got a bit delayed at work but I`ll be home soon. Can`t wait to see you. Will **

"Just five months" Terri muttered to herself as she picked up the remote control and started to flick through the TV channels

"Emma!" Emma heard a shout and turned around to see Will jogging towards her a huge smile on his face, his messenger bag slung over his shoulders "Cold day" he smiled breathing in a puff of air

"Y-yeah" Emma nodded "I was just off to the library to meet Carl, French assignment. Kurt was supposed to be helping since he`s the best in our class but he seemed to have disappeared" she shook her head and Will didn't know if Emma was annoyed or just slightly disappointed

"Yeah I'm just off home as well just choosing the lucky students for `Triple Threat` and marking the rest of the assignments. Don`t worry both are fine" Will smiled kindly at Emma and she jumped nervously

"Thanks" she smiled back and the two of them shared a glance as they walked together.

"What is she doing here?" Emma replied with a shocked look on her face as she noticed her mother standing across the road

"Emma" Eva grinned as Emma and Will crossed the road and stood next to Emma`s mother "I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I could find your dormitory, Is this your boyfriend the guy you can`t stop talking about" she smiled at her daughter as Emma looked as if she wanted the floor to swallow her up and Will looked bemused

"Mom" Emma shook her head "N-no this is Will my tutor..." she trailed off praying her mother wouldn't say about the argument they had. Eva glanced once up and down at Will and smirked at her daughter. Emma knew that she approved and felt even embarrassed

"Emma I better get going Terri will be waiting. Nice to meet you Mrs Pillsbury" Will smiled

"It's Eva dear and your welcome." Eva smiled as Will gave Emma a look and started to walk quickly down the road. As soon as Will had disappeared into the darkness Eva grabbed Emma`s coat sleeve and the duo also started walking quickly

"Mom I really have to go and meet Carl, that`s my boyfriend, at the library" Emma replied. Eva ignored her daughters cries but then stopped after a few metres

"Does he know about this" Eva crossed her arms and glared at her daughter

"Mom nothing is going on beside he`s married so even if I wanted something to happen and I don't nothing could happen. He`s going to be a father anyway" Emma gave a soft smile and Eva clicked her tongue

"Mom I really have to go" Emma replied as she let go of her mother`s grip and walked quickly down the road in the direction of the library. Eva glanced in the direction of her daughter and nodded. Her intuition had indeed been correct and if she wasn't careful her daughter`s heart could be broken. But Eva could have made the situation a whole lot worse because now it looked like as if Emma wasn't speaking to her due to her meddling. Eva sighed as she turned on her heel and started walking down the hill

"Just scraped a pass" Brittany grinned as she glanced at the list.

"Whoopee" Santana muttered as she looked at the list and noticed she had received a good grade.

"Well of course I would be in the club" Rachel`s loud voice echoed around the room as she stood next to the audition callback list with Finn who was also on the list "My audition was indeed one of the best"

"Looks like somebody cares more about their singing than their grades" a smooth voice was heard and Rachel lifted her head up to see Kurt smirking at the petite girl

"What do you mean I care about both?" Rachel looked puzzled and was shocked to see Puck standing next to Finn laughing

"Yeah Puck don't laugh at Rachel" Finn looked angry at his roommate

"Well if she would go and look at the list she would know what me and Hummel were talking about" Puck smirked. Rachel scoffed and crossed across the room towards the assignment list where she looked for her name

"Aha Berry" Rachel smiled "Ill soon show..." she trailed off as she noticed she hadn't passed the assignment

"W-wait this can`t be right" Rachel cried out as she ran towards Will`s desk "You failed me" she exclaimed crossly to Will who nodded

"Yeah the assignment wasn't very well structured and some of the vocabulary used wasn't the best. You can redo it if you want but it will cost you 50% of your final grade". Will replied. Rachel shot him a look before walking across to her and Emma`s desk

"Sometimes I just don't understand what goes on through his mind" Rachel replied before noticing Emma was sat there stunned "You failed too?" she glanced at her friend "Well at least there are two of us..." she smiled slightly relieved

"N-no in fact I got the highest mark in the class" Emma smiled brightly with a happy look on her face "I don't understand I have never been that good at languages. And I got in the club as well this is the best day ever!"

"Indeed..." Rachel murmured pieces starting to form in her mind. However before she could think too much the warming bell started for their next class.

"Emma I just got to ask for some help on the essay" Carl nodded across at Emma who nodded walking out of the room. Carl walked towards Will`s desk as he was busy finishing eating up an apple giving a sharp nod.

"I know Emma is in the club" Carl replied "I know that it's you who made her go to the audition as she told me she wasn't going. I won't say anything this time but if you try anything again ill go to the school board and personally make sure you are fired. And won't that be a shame especially with a child on the way". He sneered as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Will just sat there shellshocked as he tried to work out what had just been said. Was Carl just being over protective or did he really think Emma had feelings for him?

**Next time **

**It`s the annual winters ball and as Carl/Emma and Terri/Will prepare to attend something happens that threatens to turn everything on its head but what can it be?. Meanwhile Rachel thinks she has worked out the mystery and questions Emma about it warning her she could be getting in way too deep as Cleo reveals to Terri that she might have changed her mind about keeping the baby, **

I know it`s not as much wemma in the previous chapter but the next chapter *rubs hands* I can`t wait to write it, Again don't forget to review and I`m not sure when the next chapter will be out as I want to write a Christmas one shot next week and then I have 2 more fics so probably in the start of 2011, But I promise as soon as I get some time ill start the next chapter as that`s when the good stuff will start to happen and I do mean that this time.


	8. Ready to love again

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Thanks everyone for their reviews as due requested I managed to get some spare time so you get this chapter a bit sooner than expected. Oh and Merry Christmas everyone have a good one

Don`t stand too close to me

Chapter eight: Ready to love again

"So the ball will be on Friday evening and it's a formal ball so formal wear will be needed" Will replied which resulted in some groans from some of the boys but a slight smile from Kurt who Will knew was already starting to plan his outfit "Don`t forget your next assignment is due in Friday" Will shot a look across at Rachel who scowled picking up her folder and placing it underneath her arm. She had missed valuable rehearsal time with Triple Threat to re do her assignment and the brunette wasn't too happy about that

"However some people don't have that problem" she murmured underneath her breath as she flounced out of the classroom passing Emma who has moved to the other side of the room to join Carl who had suddenly been much more attentive to her. He placed a kiss on her lips as Will picked up his messenger bag as a few other students left the room.

"Listen you know the ball on Friday" Carl started to say but was interrupted by Emma

"If you don't want to go I understand. I have other things to do anyway like I could be practising for the upcoming invitational's for..." Emma trailed off as he noticed Carl shooting her a look "Carry on" she replied knowing Triple Threat was a touchy subject towards Carl. Really she should have told him the truth about auditioning but Emma didn't know if that would have made things better or worse

"No what I was going to say is, would you be my date for the ball. Make the relationship official so to speak" Carl smiled. Emma was about to speak when she noticed Will talking on his cellphone and knew he was talking to Terri

"Ok" she smiled happily "I accept" Carl looked relieved as he gave her an hug then left the room after informing Emma he was off to the library. Emma looked down at the ground as she turned around and walked to the front of the room where Will was frowning

"Was that Terri?" Emma said curiously glancing at Will who nodded

"Y-yeah she said she would come to the ball. I was kinda shocked because well I wasn't sure if she wanted to be shown in public, she seems quite hesitant about showing the bump. Not wanting me to touch the baby or anything" Will looked quite sad but then gave a smile "But yeah you two will get to meet at last" he gave a laugh as Emma smiled

"G-great" she whispered as she fingered the straps on her satchel "Carl wants me to go steady with him, he thinks this ball could be the unveiling of us" she replied

"And what do you want?" Will replied as Carl`s threat from the previous week rang in his head. Emma shook her head as her red bangs brushed her eyes

"I-I dunno" she mumbled and Will realised that Carl`s comment could be true that Emma was starting to have feelings for somebody. "_That doesn't mean that it might be me though_" Will thought but then scolded himself for thinking this

"I better go it's my turn to cook the meal for the dorm and if I`m late Santana seems not happy" Emma smiled gently as she left the room .Will sighed as he crossed to the other side of the room, picked up his bag and left the room

"Stupid essay" Rachel thought as she crossed out a spelling mistake. She then looked up from the table in the canteen to see Emma staring at her

"Thought you would be with Carl?" Rachel crossed her arms .Emma shook her head

"Tutorial" Emma replied "Can I sit here?" she glanced at Rachel who shrugged

"Don't suppose I have any choice" Rachel picked a pen up and crossed another wrong word as Emma picked up a grape and started to eat it

"Are you going to the ball with Finn?" Emma glanced at Rachel who shook her head

"I want to" she said pouting putting an hand through her hair and brushing it "But I don't know if he isn't interested or he`s just shy. I know that Quinn and Santana are much more prettier than me but I generally do care about him and with Will`s help he`s been doing a lot better in Spanish. Anyway what`s the deal with you and Will" she glanced at Emma raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean" Emma looked puzzled her brown eyes going large as she chewed the grape she had just placed in her mouth

"Emma I saw your assignment and truth be told it was only just as good as Noah" Rachel saw Emma looking at her blankly "I mean Puck and he only just passed it safely. I think he was giving you too many marks and that maybe he might have a crush on you" Rachel smiled gently at Emma "And I saw you two talking last week and I just wanted to know if something was happening between you. Carl could get hurt as well and maybe you could break..." Rachel started to speak when she was interrupted by Emma standing up

"Look" she whispered as if not to let the crowd of students and tutors which included Sue and Shannon Bieste, Ken Tanaka`s partner, hear her "Nothing is going on between me and Will. Ok I might think he`s cute" she admitted a slight blush spreading through her cheeks "But I`m not going to break up a marriage and a family just because of some silly girl crush. Anyway I think you might be jealous the way you talk about him it sounds like Will is the one you have the crush on not Finn" Emma walked off in the direction of the exit leaving Rachel shocked but also nodding her head

"That just proves my point" she replied stiffly picking up a pen and continuing to re do the essay when a tall figure blocked her view

"Rach.." Rachel lifted her head to see Finn towering above her. "Can we talk" his hopeful face looked worried and Rachel nodded letting Finn sit down

"Will can you get the door" Terri called out from the living room smoothing down her dress making sure that the fake baby bump looked right as the knocking grew more persistent

"I`m busy Ter" Will replied as he made sure his tie was straight. Terri sighed as she walked to the front door but her face grew with shock as she saw who was stood there

"Terri can we talk" Cleo crossed her arms in annoyance and glared at the blonde headed woman in front of her

"Cleo now is not really a good time me and my husband are just about to set off.." Terri started to say but was interrupted by Cleo

"Oh is he here now. Good ill like to see him" Cleo smirked pushing past Terri into the apartment

"What do you want" Terri hissed pushing the living room door shut so that Will couldn't hear them. Cleo sighed and turned to face Terri

"Me and Kevin have decided we want to keep the baby" she replied "I know what we said we were too young but I may have changed my mind now that I have thought about it"

"Y-you can't" Terri panicked

"I haven't signed anything so I don't really think there is nothing you can do." Cleo smirked walking towards the door when Terri grabbed hold of her sleeve and glared at her

"I can ruin your life. I have contacts people in high places they can make your life hell"

"Let go your hurting me" Cleo squirmed as she slipped out of Terri`s grasp just as Will opened the hallway door blinking in surprise

"Terri I didn't think you had visitors" Will replied

"She was just leaving" Terri replied

"Is this your husband?" Cleo glanced at Terri and without saying anything Cleo knew she had her answer

"Your wife isn't actually pregnant. I really don't know if you know this but she wanted to buy my baby off me and pass it off as her own. She wanted me to keep quiet but not anymore. I'm actually sorry for you; you look like a nice guy who doesn't need to be treated this way. Check the drawers I`m guessing she was using a fake bump to lure you off the scent" Cleo sent one final look to Terri as she left the apartment, Terri looking down at the ground not saying much

"This can`t be true" Will shakily said "I mean we had the sonogram from the doctors..." he then looked at Terri`s face and Will shook his head in anger walking towards their bedroom and rifling through Terri`s chest of drawers before he found a fake pregnancy pad a spare one to which Terri was wearing.

"If this is true then let me see the other one" Will whispered. Terri glanced down at the ground "NOW TERRI!" Will yelled and Terri slowly lifted up her dress producing the fake baby bump/Will just shook his head tears running down his face

"I-I didn't mean it to get this far. It was a hysterical pregnancy at first I did think I was pregnant but the doctor said I wasn't. Then Kendra suggested this and..." Terri started to speak as Will glared at her

"Kendra knew" he whispered throwing his hands in the air "Who else knew" he laughed bitterly

"Nobody else Will I swear it was just a silly plan that got out of" Terri cried as she touched his sleeve. Will then jumped back and glared at his wife

"That was my little girl Terri" he cried out "I loved her. I thought no I knew she was real. Terri I'm sorry but we are through!" he exclaimed grabbing his jacket from the bed and slipping it on

"What about the ball!" Terri exclaimed but Will ignored her as he grabbed his car keys from the bedside table

"W-where are you going!" Terri cried out. Will ignored her as he strode through the apartment towards the front door slamming it as he walked out. Terri sank on the bed brushing a hand through her hair as she sobbed out loud as Will got into his beaten blue car and drove down the street

"Where is Will" Rachel looked puzzled looking round the room to see if she could spot their tutor but she couldn't. She was also looking for Emma as well but when she saw the red head talking to Carl Rachel remained satisfied

"He will be here soon" Finn grinned as he sipped a soda. Finn had asked Rachel to the ball much the disgust of Quinn and Santana who unbeknown to them had both been asked by Puck who was dodging between the two girls. Luckily for him he hadn't been found out yet "Maybe he just got stuck in traffic that`s all"

"Carl I`m just going to the bathroom" Emma whispered as she picked up her yellow dress and made her way out of the gym leaving Carl on his own. However he wasn't alone for long as he was joined by Sue who glanced at Carl sipping a protein shake

"Phrase one has been completed" Carl replied "I confronted Schuester and told him that if he doesn't anything again ill report him to the board

"He doesn't know about the video tape does he?" the cheerleading coach replied and Carl shook his head "However you threatening him could put him more on his guard plus a tape of two people talking together won`t look much in front of the school board. We need more evidence something much more serious if your theory will be proven true"

"I promise ill keep my eyes open. Emma is fully committed to me now we have shown our relationship to the school" Carl replied. Sue nodded but she looked doubtful, however while this was going on Shannon Bieste who had managed to form a friendship with Will was watching the conversation with the pair

"I wouldn't have thought Howell would have been much into sports given his background" the football coach furrowed her brow "I`ll have to mention something to Will about this" she thought to herself wondering where he actually was when a student came up to her asking about the latest football match which broke her train of thought

"Will" Emma called out looking in the Spanish room which was pitch black. However it was empty Emma sighed and ran down the corridor as she thought of the new choir room that they had created for `Triple Threat`. There was a small light on so Emma poked her head in and was shocked to see Will with his head bent sat by the piano,

"Will?" Emma said softly walking into the room trying hard not to get dirt on her dress. She sat down next to him "Y-Your crying" she stuttered glancing into his dark hollow eyes which were rimmed with tears

"Terri lied to me Emma" Will replied bitterly. Emma`s eyes grew wide as she was slightly confused and wasn't sure if Will was in the right mindset to talk "The baby my little girl it wasn't real. She thought that if she told me the truth that she wasn't actually pregnant then I would have left her. I wouldn't have done that at all I would have stood by her. I would have been disappointed but we could have adopted. But what she did" he let out an hollow laugh "As soon as I can I`m going to divorce her" he started to say but was blocked by Emma`s train of thought running through her head

"Not pregnant. Going to divorce her" Emma`s head began to spin as she sat down in a chair next to Will at the piano.

"Will I`m very sorry" she replied before putting an arm around her tutor which he accepted

"Does Carl know your here" Will glanced at Emma who shook her head fiddling with her ribbon on her dress

"N-no I erm said I was going to the bathroom. But I knew I needed to find you there was something telling me and I think now I know the reason why" she moved closer licking her lips. Her head was telling her to run out of the room and go back to Carl and her heart was telling her to do something completely different. Something which Emma had wanted to do since she met him in the bar

"Emma I..." Will started to say but was interrupted by Emma crashing her lips on his. A few seconds passed before Emma let go and realisation dawned on her what she had done

"S-sorry" she whispered "Your not in the right mindset. I better go Carl will be looking for me and well" she gave a small smile as she left the room. Will tapped his lips and gave a small smile before he realised what this meant. Both him and Emma needed to stay away from one another before this crazy situation grew even more crazier but Will knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

(Hides) I am so sorry for the cliffhanger but I should the next chapter up in a week or so. It won't be as long as usual I promise.

Next time

Will and Emma try to avoid one another after the kiss, Emma escaping back home, despite Carl wanting to know why, where she tells her mother about the kiss while Will throws himself into Triple Threat. Meanwhile Terri tries to get Will to come back home, as Rachel and Finn discuss the possibility of them maybe dating one day.


	9. When you got a good thing

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Again thanks very much for the reviews it's very much appreciated. Oh and happy 2011 as well hope it's a good one for Glee and for fanfic writing as well

Don't stand too close to me

Chapter nine: When you got a good thing

Emma stared straight ahead at the wall as she twirled her red hair around her finger and sighed.

"What did I do last night kissing Will? He was down I could see that but I took full advantage of him. I feel such an idiot" she thought as she zoned back to the previous evening

_Emma ran down the corridor her eyes wide and her breath panting. She ran into the gym to see Carl staring at her confused _

"_What`s wrong" Carl asked half inquisitive and half suspicious slightly raising his voice. Rachel turned around from talking with Tina and Artie to see Emma and Rachel`s face put on a grimace _

"_Nothing`s wrong" Emma put on a fake smile "Actually there is its Will" she replied and Carl`s face grew angry _

"_If he`s laid one hand on you" Carl replied and Emma shook her head but inside her heart was beating fast. If Carl knew what had happened..._

"_N-no nothing like that" Emma slightly laughed "He`s sick" she mumbled "I caught him throwing up outside the boys bathroom just after I left. I told him to go home as if he wasn't feeling well that`s the best place really, not here in a stuffy gym" Emma crossed her fingers hoping Carl would buy the story "That`s why I was so long I had to go and find some medicine for him then rang a taxi. He wasn't fit to go home on his own so I rang a taxi company" she started to babble nervously _

"_Well at least he won`t be in our hair for a few days at least" Carl smiled. Emma looked blank and Carl sighed "Ems I know you find him a good teacher but it will be good to have a sub for a few days, chill out, Puck can call them different names and they won`t have a clue" he nervously laughed hoping Emma wouldn't catch onto the fact that he was happy that Will was sick _

"_Y-Your right" Emma nodded with a fake smile as Brittany bounded over to the two _

"What was I thinking Will isn't really sick" Emma thought "Obviously Carl is going to find that out and when he does he`s gonna not be happy. Plus with everything that went on last night I need some time away to clear my head". Emma quickly packed a bag, being careful not to wake a sleeping Rachel, then tiptoed out of the bedroom, quickly scribbling down a message for Mercedes that she had gone back home for a few days just for a break. Emma hitched her bag on her shoulder then slowly walked to the door not knowing when the next time she would see the dorm. She gave a heavy sigh as she closed the dorm door behind her with a soft click

Will rubbed his head as he glanced over at the sheet music he was trying to work out what songs `Triple threat` should sing at Sectionals. He thought this could take his mind off Terri not actually being pregnant and that Emma had kissed him in that same room the night before. He hadn't actually seen Emma since then but since it was the weekend they hadn't had any classes. Will started to make another mark but was interrupted by the tall broad figure of Shannon Bieste entering the choir room

"Hi Will" Shannon replied sitting beside him at the piano. Will had informed her about Terri, apart from Emma, she was the only other person he had told, and in return Shannon told Will about Carl talking to Sue at the ball the previous evening

"Just trying to work on some songs for Sectionals but nothing is going right" Will sighed as he hit his head against the piano. Shannon nodded pretending that she understood but really she had no clue she was just trying to be a good friend. And Will needed those at the moment

"I still don't understand why Carl wanted to speak with Sue it doesn't make sense. Unless Emma wanted to join the Cheerios" Shannon mused

"Emma isn't that type of girl Shannon" Will said without thinking then stopped in mid sentence

"Maybe being around Carl is changing her" Shannon suggested "Making her do new things maybe. Oh I saw Terri in the parking lot" she changed the subject and having heard his soon to be ex wife`s name Wills face cloud over "She wants to see you"

"Guess I better go and see her before she creates a fuss" Will sighed getting up of the stool, shutting down the piano lid and putting the sheet music in a folder. Shannon sent him a sympathetic look as Will walked through the corridor, past the canteen and into the parking lot where Terri was stood there

"Look I don't want to fight but I just came to see if you would give me a chance. I made a mistake Will people do make mistakes" Terri said softly "And I can change"

Will sighed and glanced at Terri "Look Terri if it was just the faking the pregnancy I could have probably let that slide. It was the fact that you were prepared to take that girls baby and pass it off as your own that sickens me. And for that we have no future. I started divorce proceedings I think you should do the same"

"But W" Terri started to say but Will wasn't in the mood for an argument. Turning around he strode back into the university where he came face to face with Carl

"Thought you were sick..." Carl replied with a smirk on his face "You don't look very sick to me. And where is Emma I haven't seen her all day. You remember my warning don't you" as Will stopped him and shook his head.

"Carl I haven't seen her today and I`m not going to see her only in lesson time. Your warning made clear of that. Have you checked the dorms" Will yelled over his shoulder as he strode down the corridor back to the choir room leaving Carl stood with a confused look on his face. He shook his head as he walked away

Emma sighed softly as she sat in one of the lounge chairs not paying attention to the TV screen. Her mother walked in the room as Gracie was round at a friend`s house and James had gone to a football match with his father

"So why did you come home this time? Trouble with Carl?" Eva glanced at her daughter who shook her head "Talk to me Emma I`m worried about you" Eva replied "It`s not like you to be depressed like this". Emma turned her head and glanced at her mother

"I kissed Will" she exclaimed "He found out some bad news and was quite depressed so I don't know in the heat of the moment I kissed him. And the worst part of it I wanted to kiss him but not in those circumstances. Plus I cheated on Carl!" Emma looked away from Eva who was trying to digest the information

"I have to say I`m not surprised" she replied softly "Ever since I met him I knew you liked him and it was only a matter of time. What about his wife?" she looked at Emma but the look her daughter shot her Eva knew she shouldn't prey any further "I understand you have been sworn to silence and I respect that. But you two need to sort things out and talk it out. Also you either need to tell Carl about the kiss or break things off with him"

"But m" Emma started to say but Eva cut her daughter off standing up and paced around the room

"It`s not fair to either of them. So what I say is you go back to that university and clean up this mess. Am I clear?" Eva`s brown eyes locked with her daughters own and Emma nodded standing up and walking to her room where she grabbed her bag and her cellphone. She flicked the cellphone open and was surprised to see she had one new message

**Ems**

**Where are you? I haven't seen you all day. And we need to talk **

**Carl **

Emma groaned as she sank on her bed clutching the cellphone in her hand

"Please don't say Carl has found out about the kiss" she thought as she hitched her bag onto her shoulder and typed a reply

**Sorry I have been visiting my mom she isn't well. I'll be home soon though. Meet me at the dorms **

**Emma**

Emma then slipped the cellphone back into her skirt pocket and sloped out of her bedroom towards the front door

"I know you will make the right decision" Eva replied from her position in the living area. Emma nodded as she gave her mother a slight hug then left the condo. Eva shook her red head as she paced around the living area just as Gracie entered the condo

"I thought I just saw Emma..." Gracie trailed off as Eva nodded and started to tell her younger daughter what Emma had just told her

(Emma groaned as she strode up the stairs to the dormitory and opened the door slowly. She noticed that Carl was sat on the sofa while Rachel sat on the opposite chair watching the programme with Finn sat next to Carl)

"Rachel I think we should go" Finn whispered nervously to Rachel. Rachel shot a look at Emma before standing up and following Finn into her and Emma`s bedroom. Emma swallowed as she sat down next to Carl

"How is she?" Carl looked at Emma who took a few seconds to register what Carl was saying

"Oh she`s good" she replied "I mean not properly better but she`s a lot better then what she was this morning when I went. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure on how sick she was but I should have messaged you. In the heat of the moment I just forgot" Carl nodded as he stood up and began to pace around

"Oh I saw Schuester this morning. Looks like he wasn't as sick as you made him out to be. Seems to me as if he wasn't sick at all last night" Carl glared at Emma "Do you like him or something is that why you are spending so much time with him"

"Carl..." Emma started to say but Carl just shook his head

"Maybe we just need to take a break to think things through. Maybe we aren't right for one another after all" Carl sent a look towards Emma as he left the dorms. Emma shook her head as she sat on the sofa, she didn't want to break up with Carl like this she wanted to at least stay friends. Emma stood up and walked out of the dorm closing the door behind her. A few seconds passed before Rachel and Finn exited the bedroom

"I wasn't expecting that" Finn looked confused "Do you think we should chase after Carl just to make sure he`s ok" Finn looked worried and Rachel had to smile

"I think he will be fine a bit hurt maybe but when you break up with someone..." Rachel trailed off as she noticed that Finn was looking at her intently. Rachel blushed as she looked down at the ground playing with the bow on her skirt nervously.

"Would you like to go out with me" Finn blurted out "I mean not like to the canteen but to a proper cafe like a proper date" he was stopped by a chaste kiss on the lips from Rachel and a small grin

"Of course I would go out with you, is what you were trying to ask me all day?" Rachel crossed her arms and gave a small glare to Finn who shrugged bashfully

"Well you know I didn't know if you liked me in that way and..." Finn started to say

"Finn shush" Rachel mumbled as she gave Finn a friendly swipe to the head and a grin started to form on Rachel`s face

"Will..." Will turned from filing some sheet music to see Emma standing at the door of the choir room

"Emma I hadn't seen you all day. Not that I was looking for you but.." Will trailed off as Emma walked in the room smiling nervously

"I just wanted to apologise for the kiss. It was insensitive of me I know what was happening with your wife and I just got caught up in the moment. It won`t happen again..." Emma was cut off by Will kissing her softly and this time it was Emma`s turn to pull away "Don`t you think we should talk about this first" she replied "I mean I want to but what happens if somebody saw us it could cost you your job. Why don't we wait till at least the summer holidays when we know we will have some privacy? You could come and stop where I live, there`s plenty of hotels and my mom would cover for me..." Emma realised she was babbling and sat in silence but Will head bowed nodded

"N-No your right we need to do this properly. That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you because I do" he shot a look towards Emma who smiled softly and shyly "But what about Carl" Will`s face furrowed into a frown

"We kinds broke things off not officially but a break so to speak. But I know it will come official as the weeks go on" Emma scuffed the carpet with her shoe. "Y-You really want to be with me" she whispered and Will nodded

"Ever since I met you at the bar" he smiled "Things with Terri wasn't working out then either but I just didn't know how bad. Thing is who could be watching we need to be on our guard. I'm still your tutor so any romantic relations would be deemed unprofessional by the school board"

"I could leave" Emma replied but Will shook his head

"Your too talented to leave" he shook his head with a small smile "So yeah summer" he sighed and Emma could almost see a wistful look in his eyes "So until then it's strictly professional" he grinned "Oh I have two tickets to visit the school we are against in Sectionals next week. I was going to ask Terri but circumstances have changed" his voice grew low and Emma nodded

"Of course I would go with you" she smiled leaning across and giving Will a hug. Their bodies clasped against one another as Will pulled her closer to him when all of a sudden realising what he had done let her go but Emma shook her head

"Just a bit longer" she replied as she relaxed back into the hug leaning against his shoulder stroking his chin. A few more minutes passed before Emma finally let go

"I guess I'll see you in class next" Emma replied softly with a small smile as she left the room. Walking down the corridor she had no idea that Carl had seen the whole exchange between Will and Emma and he was furious.

"I always knew there was something unprofessional about Schuester now all I need is to catch them in the act and ill have him fired. Then Emma will be back with me and she will be mine" Carl nodded as he strode off down the corridor.

Lots happening in this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Again don't forget to read and review

Next time

**Emma and Will go to Invitational's disguised as a proper couple but could the romantic antics they show bubble over to let the facade they portray crack. Meanwhile Sue learns of Carls latest evidence and the duo plot how to catch Will and Emma together while Santana finds out about Rachel and Finns date and plots with Puck how to break the two up. **


	10. Perfect Day

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Can`t believe I have 49 reviews so far thanks everyone and hope you all enjoy this chapter. It should be the end of the angst train now but you never know from me.

Don`t stand so close to me

Chapter ten: Perfect Day

(Emma looked out of the dorm front door then making sure the coast was clear crossed across the corridor towards the elevator. She waited for the elevator breathing nervously while fumbling with her IPOD in her yellow jacket pocket. Suddenly her cellphone bleeped suddenly and Emma grinned as she noticed the message was from Will

**I'll be meeting just outside the campus. Can`t wait to see you.**

**Will **

(Emma grinned as the elevator came to a stop and Emma climbed in it. After riding the elevator down to the ground floor she got out and crossed across to the opposite side of the road. After walking a few feet she noticed a light blue car with Will stood next to the bonnet. Emma sucked in a breath as she noticed him and her pace quickened as she walked towards him her yellow heels click clacking the same yellow shoes she had wore the day she had met Will at the bar)

"H-Hey" she smiled gently as Will gave her a stolen glance then nodded, Emma noticing that he was glancing at the map intently.

"You get away ok" he replied and Emma nodded standing next to him at the car. She had agreed that she would invent a cover story of going to find fabric for the girls Sectionals dresses but nobody had caught her

"Y-yeah Finn and Rachel have gone out somewhere I don't know where though and everyone else seems to have gone out somewhere too..." Emma trailed off. Will privately thanked the heavens that nobody was there then leaned across to Emma to give her a kiss on her head. Emma looked up from fiddling with her skirt belt to see Will wearing a dopey smile watching her fondly.

"I thought we said..." Emma raised an eyebrow and Will held up his hands in mock surrender

"Sorry but when I`m around you I just go a little crazy. However that what today is for, nobody from the uni around so nobody will see us" Will smirked

"Nothing too risqué though just in case. You never know who has their spies out" and Emma shuddered

"Just you being here with me is good enough for me" Will whispered as Emma heard the whisper and slightly blushed, couldn't hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Should we set off" Will glanced at her and Emma nodded as Will opened the door to the car and Emma climbed into the passenger seat. Will then walked round the back of the car and climbed in the driver`s seat as they drove away down the long winding road that lead to the campus.

"What" Sue lifted up her glasses and frowned as Carl came storming into her office. He had seen Will and Emma go off in his car and judging from the look on his face he wasn't too happy about it

"I saw them!" Carl exclaimed "Emma got in his car then they drove off together. I haven't a clue where they have gone but coupled with what I saw yesterday in the choir room" he paced around the office slightly breathing heavily

"Like I said we have no proof. Words don't mean anything unless we have something to back it up. All the board will see is a jealous boyfriend trying to win his girlfriend back and frankly we have had too many prank messages." Sue stared hard at Carl

"B-"Carl started to say but he knew that Sue was right. Even though HE knew that Emma was fooling around with Schuester they hadn't done anything yet to merit they were in a relationship and apart from the video the cheerio had in the bar no concrete evidence. And all that showed were two friends having a drink together and there was nothing wrong with that. Carl sighed as he ran his hands through his dark hair as Sue glanced at the young boy

"I have no idea what you see in her" Sue started to say but was interrupted by Carl

"Emma has many good qualities" he started to say but was once again interrupted by Sue who wasn't happy

"Like I said I have no idea. But what I do have is a plan" Sue smirked. Carl looked blank as he looked at Sue who just sighed and leaned on the desk "Here take this" Sue instructed Carl handing him a video camera "And next time you see that flame haired minx either follow her or try and catch her acting inappropriately with Schuester. Then you will have the proof we need and then we can submit it to the school board"

"Thank you" Carl nodded as he glanced at the blonde haired Cheerio coach who nodded for him to get out of her office, Carl pocketed the video camera as he walked down the corridor passing Santana who gave him a flirtatious wink and a smile. She then crossed across to the choir room where she heard Rachel talking to Tina

"Yeah Finn is taking me out tonight. Going to be so romantic" Rachel sighed

"T-That`s so sweet" Tina stuttered and Santana gagged

"Finn needs a real girl" she said out loud as she noticed Puck tossing a football up and down and whistling to himself. Santana had seen Puck checking out Rachel, and even though he did that to every other girl in the class, and why he did that Santana had no idea all she saw in Rachel was a pathetic little dwarf, but Santana thought she could Puck man whore ways to her advantage

"Hey Puck" she smirked as she walked next to him.

"What do you want Lopez?" Puck glared at the Cheerio and Santana`s face turned stony. She thought her and Puck had a pretty simple relationship makeout, talk, makeout some more. But however it didn't look that way

"Well I was thinking. You think Berry is hot right and I have my eye on Hudson. I think he could do a lot better for himself than Berry. So..." Santana was going to say but was interrupted by Puck

"How did you get the impression I thought Berry was hot?" Puck looked puzzled

"Well I saw you checking her out in class yesterday I thought..." Santana trailed off confused

"That wasn't Berry that was Quinn. I happen to think she`s rather smoking. Might ask her out on a date so to speak" Puck smirked as he carried on walking down the corridor throwing the football up and down. Santana started to growl as she kicked a litter bin in her frustration then walked into the girls toilets slamming the door behind her as she did so

"Ill have my revenge one day Berry you just wait and see" the Cheerio thought to herself

(Emma smiled nervously as she fiddled with the flower on her cardigan and sipped some water. It was an interval break at the Invitationals and her and Will were sat with an elder couple who had joined their table)

"So how did you two meet" the male, who was called John, smiled at Emma who glanced at Will

"We met at work we both teach well I teach but Emma is at the university as well she is the guidance counsellor" Will smiled giving Emma`s hand a squeeze under the table. Emma turned pink with embarrassment as yes she had always wanted to be a guidance counsellor but due to the lagoon incident she felt like she couldn't.

"How did Will know that though" Emma thought in surprise as the old lady whose name was Josie grinned in excitement

"That is adorable" she smiled "Tell me if I`m being too nosy but are you married. Young couples these days it`s hard to say"

"Josie" John scolded his wife "I`m going to the bar does anyone want anything?" he glanced at the trio who all shook their heads. John then left the table as Will shook his head to answer Josie`s previous question leaning his head on Emma`s shoulder as he did so while playing with her long red hair. Emma glanced down at the ground as she supposed that was the safest option

"No we aren't but one day maybe. She likes to keep me on my toes. Excuse me a moment" Will smiled standing up, kissing Emma softly on the lips then leaving the table. Josie hummed a soft tune under her lips as she glanced at the younger female

"You two are acting just like me and John acted when we first started dating. So in love. Oh of course I still think he`s cute don't get me wrong and I don't take him for granted but it`s lovely to see a couple so full in love and blissfully unaware of their surroundings". Josie didn't add how she had seen Will and Emma sat next to one another eyes locked on one another as if they were in their own private world.

"You want to keep an eye on that one" Josie added on "He`s a keeper for sure. " Emma smiled nervously as she fingered the bracelet her mother had given her as John and Will returned

"Should we get going" John glanced up at Josie who nodded "I apologise for my wife sometimes she chews the hind leg off a donkey" he glanced at Emma who slightly smiled

"Just girl talk John" Josie complained as she followed her husband away "Oh good luck with Sectionals but I`m sure you won`t need it" she smiled at Will and Emma as she walked away.

"Guess we should be going back into the hall?" Will glanced at Emma who nodded slowly biting her lip as she clutched hands with Will as they walked back into the holding area to watch the next performance.

"That was fun" Emma grinned as they stood outside the school to cross the road towards Will`s car "Aren`t you worried about Sectionals now though some of those teams looked pretty tough" she glanced at Will with big brown eyes and he gave a small laugh

"No because we have you and Rachel and Finn plus the other ten members. If we all work together and show what we are made of the other teams don't stand a chance" Emma nodded and gave a small smile

"He put me first" Emma thought with a small smile "But that doesn't mean anything" she sighed as she fiddled with her scarf. They crossed the road but as they did so a dark blue car came speeding out of nowhere and was almost going to hit Emma when Will pushed her out of the way, shook his fist at the driver who he couldn't see then ran over to a shaken Emma who was kneeled on the ground

"Y-You saved me" she whispered "You didn't get hurt" she glanced at Will who shook his head. They looked at one another emotion almost burning in them as Will moved in closer

"Will I..." Emma whispered remembering what they had promised but Will shook his head

"You nearly got seriously hurt back there Em" Will fiercely said "I know what we said but just this once. I don't know what the future holds but please" he tearfully said looking at Emma who bit her lip nodding. Will kissed her as Emma kissed back with all the strength and love that she could muster in her heart, This kiss felt more right than the kiss in the choir room the week before as they knew nobody could see them as Emma stopped the kiss to give Will a small smile and a nod to let him continue with the kiss. Their tongues explored one another`s mouths as Will caressed her cheek and Emma leant across his shoulder. They carried on kissing for a few minutes not wanting to let go of one another before Will grabbed her hand and the pair ran towards the school, breaking between to kiss and hold one another their love shining through. They entered the school and Will looked up and down trying to find an empty classroom. He eventually found one and smiled at Emma opening the door then as she entered the room slammed the door behind him

(Emma smiled blissfully as she entered the dorms, Will dropping her outside of the campus just as they did that morning but not without another few kisses and a promise to see each other out of class, Emma knew what she was doing was wrong and that if it came out what she and Will were doing it would lose her place at the uni and Will his job but their feelings for one another were just too strong. They had tried to fight them and well that hadn't worked. Emma opened the door to her dorm and was surprised to see Rachel still up working on an essay)

"Where are the others" Emma asked confused

"Quinn, Santana and Brittany have gone out and Mercedes and Tina have gone to a late night lecture. But your late" Rachel said plainly putting the pen down and staring at Emma who sank down on the sofa and glanced at Rachel confused

"Y-Yeah I bumped into an old friend in town I haven't seen her for a few years so we stopped for coffee then I went to her house soon we lost track of time" Emma replied "Did you have a good time with Finn" she looked at Rachel who nodded

"I did" she replied "But the question I want to ask is did you have fun with Will" she looked at Emma`s face which had started to flush red "I`m not stupid Emma I didn't believe what you said about going material shopping. Is he really that important that you would both risk your chance at the uni and also Will`s job" Rachel looked concerned as Emma nodded

"I never felt this way about anybody before" she whispered "Will, he makes me feel safe and I feel I can tell him almost anything. Yes I know what we are doing is wrong and that I know if we did get caught Will would be suspended but I suppose love can make you do some crazy things" her cheeks turned pink. Rachel nodded as she stood up and made her way towards the coffee table as Emma turned towards her friend

"Don`t worry I know I`m a blabbermouth but I`m also kind of a romantic. I won`t tell your secret" Rachel smiled. Emma nodded knowing that Rachel was telling the truth and mouthed a thanks to the brunette "So how were the invitational's anyone we have to watch out for" Rachel grinned and Emma laughed

"No I think me and you can take care of whoever is there" Emma stood up from the sofa "You staying up" she glanced at Rachel who nodded

"Just need to do the finishing touches to the essay and then I'll be done" she replied. Emma nodded as she headed into the bedroom and sank down on the bed staring into space. However as she did so she lightly touched her lips as she imagined Will`s breath on them and gave a faint smile to herself not knowing that across campus in his apartment Will was doing the exact same thing that Emma was doing. Will then lay across the bed imagining that Emma would be there with him one day but knew that wouldn't be able to happen for a long while.

Yeah I kinda lied last chapter about them not being together but I had to do that to create drama. Hope you forgive me that you liked it and don't forget to review. Only three more chapters to go after this so the end is now in sight

Next time

**Emma and Will sneak around the university as they can`t keep their hands away from one another. , however Carl and his video camera are never far behind, will he find out the secret? Meanwhile Rachel frets as she thinks this could distract Emma from Sectionals when she gets a shocking discovery of her own **


	11. Our kind of love

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

I`m amazed and a little overawed by how many reviews I have got so far thank you guys so much. This chapter is dedicated to you and thanks so much for reviewing . This chapter has a few mature moments in it so if you are offended please don't read.

Don`t stand so close to me

Chapter 11: Our kind of love

"Mmmmmm" Emma mumbled as she leant into Will`s chest and gave a small smile to him as he stroked her hair leaning against the back car seat. Emma had ditched revising for one of the module exams she had coming up and had managed to persuade Will to meet up for a makeout session which had lead, to which Emma still didn't understand, to Will`s car which they were in now "Are you sure nobody will see us here" Emma looked worried glancing up at Will

"Positive" Will nodded with a small smile "You know as well as I do the ramifications that would happen if we were to be caught" he let out a low chuckle as he imagine what would happen if either Figgins or Sue saw the sight in the car and Emma started blankly at him "Just thinking..." he smiled as he slightly kissed Emma who leant into the kiss sighing and slightly moaning. Suddenly there was a loud creak as Emma lifted her head up slightly frightened

"W-what was that" she stuttered clutching her black cardigan round her chest as Will lifted his head up looking confused

"N-Nothing probably just a bird or something" Will replied slightly dazed as his lips brushed Emma`s bit she shook her head her red bangs brushing Will`s face

"Uh uh I hear it again" she replied as the creak got louder and louder Emma`s face turning white. Will sighed as he picked up his shirt, slipped it back on, then climbed out of the car leaving Emma on her own and slightly worried. Will looked up and down the side streets but he couldn't see anything much to his annoyance. Still better to be safe than sorry he thought he thought as he returned to the car

"Will who was..." Emma started to say but was interrupted by a kiss from Will leaning over her as he got back into the car "I guess that answered my question then" Emma smiled as she played with the buttons on his shirt "I don't think I like this on anymore" she smirked "I like it better on the floor" she grinned as she forcefully ripped the shirt off Will and knocked it to the ground also pulling the tie from around his neck and throwing that also to the ground. Emma then started to run her hands over his body Will`s eyes a dazed darker but with a grin placed on his lips "Now where was we before we got so rudely interrupted" she whispered in his eat

"I think we were doing this" Will whispered back as he pushed Emma onto the back seat smirking at her as he smiled lustfully back at her planting small kisses all down his chest then lightly brushing her fingers on his abs which made him slightly shiver

"I wish we could stay like this forever" she whispered and Will wasn't sure what she meant by that. He let out a sigh as he ran a finger in her tousled hair as she nestled in his arms and let out a soft sigh a smile placed on Emma`s face as she fell asleep in Will`s arms, slightly leaning against his shoulder a content look placed on her face

""Emma`s late" Mercedes commented as she sat on the sofa drinking a soda and chatting to Kurt

"Yeah she`s probably still out with Carl somewhere" Santana looked disappointed as she flicked the TV on and off "I mean I really don't understand what he sees in her"

"Oh didn't I mention Carl dumped her" Kurt flipped his bangs and smirked at Santana "He said something about not working out right and not being able to trust her"

"Yeah Noel in the AV club told me" Artie added as he wheeled up to the sofa, Tina stood next to him who perched on the arm rest next to Mercedes. Santana`s face lit up as she digested this information just as Quinn and Puck returned from the bathroom, Quinn`s dress slightly rumpled

"Where did you go Quinn?" Brittany asked innocently sipping on a soda. Quinn glared at the blonde girl as if to say nothing else pr ill get you. Brittany shrugged as she leant against Santana who was digesting the latest information and glaring at Puck, probably after his remarks to her the previous day. Meanwhile in the kitchen Rachel had just finished ordering five pizzas for the group as she placed the phone down and sighed as Finn entered the kitchen

"Hey things are going great out there" Finn replied with a smile as he stood by the kitchen worktop. Rachel glanced worriedly at Finn who looked confused

"Would you say Emma is acting strangely? I`m worried about her Finn and if she`s distracted and I`m distracted we will never win Sectionals and..." Rachel started to say but was interrupted by a kiss on her lips by Finn who smiled goofily at her "W-Wow" Rachel stuttered as she smiled gently at Finn

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that" Finn replied as he grinned at Rachel "Could we make things official I know we have only been on one proper date but I really care about you and know you're the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life" Rachel nodded her eyes shining as she softly kissed him back

"Of course I will" Rachel grinned as they walked back into the living area where she noticed that Emma had just joined them, sitting next to Quinn on the sofa. Rachel gave her a nod and a smile as she settled down next to Finn placing a hand around his shoulders a soft smile on her face then sighed as she noticed that Emma had the same look on her face and Rachel just knew who the red head was thinking of

"_I just hope Emma knows what she is doing_" Rachel thought sipping a bottle of soda as she continued to watch Mike and Matt duke it out on the dance mat as Santana and Brittany cheered them on then complaining that they wanted to be the next on the dance mat.

"Remember the exam is next Tuesday don't forget" Will smiled as the few remaining students left the room some complaining about the exam. Will slightly smiled as he rustled some papers then he remembered that he had arranged to meet up with Emma for a bit before the next `Triple threat` practise and his grin grew even bigger. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Will walked towards it, slowly opening it to reveal Emma there

"Em what are you..." Will started to say but was interrupted by Emma going past him into the classroom and standing in front of him

"I couldn't sleep at all last night because of you" she smiled gently playing with his tie then kissing him softly before kissing him again, pushing him against the whiteboard and kissing him. They moaned as their tongues intertwined and Emma placed her hands in his curls as the kiss intensified before moving her hands down his chest

"We shouldn't be doing this here" Will whispered as he leant in for another kiss

""I know but I couldn't wait another hour to see you. Mmmm" Emma whispered as she clutched hold of his back then giggled as she finished the kiss brushing her already wild tousled hair

"Maybe the choir room would have been a better option" Will smirked as he grabbed hold of Emma from behind and slowly hugged her before letting her go. Emma looked shocked as she turned around and Will was worried her had been a little bit too suggestive in his remarks and scared her but Emma raised an eyebrow

"Really Mr Schuester I wonder what plans you had for in there" she smirked as she leant in closer her breath fluttering against his ear

"Your going have to wait and see" Will smirked as he grinned evilly at Emma who just pouted leaning in again for another kiss, she just couldn't get enough of Will and judging by her actions neither could he she sighed

"I better get going" Emma smirked as she broke away mid kiss and stood up "I promised Rachel I would meet up with her before rehearsal. She wants to run through some solos beforehand. I guess I'll see you there" she grinned at Will as she gave him one final kiss then left the Spanish room as Will just stood there slightly dazed but now looking forward to `Triple Threats` rehearsal. He smiled as he picked up his messenger bag and left the room not knowing that one of Carl`s roommates was watching the room, ready to message Carl when he spotted Mr Schuester leaving the Spanish room. He lifted up his cellphone and proceeded to type a text message which said that he had left the Spanish room and was now on his way to the choir room. The boy nodded satisfied with his work before picking up his bag and heading to the canteen to meet up with his friends and eat.

"Great work guys if you perform like that Sectionals you will blow the competition away" Will grinned at the thirteen people standing in front of him slowly glancing at Emma who looked down blushing. Will then moved his eyes to the opposite side of the room while Emma looked straight ahead

"Thanks Will" Finn grinned at the older male as Will moved across and gave Finn a fist bump

"Emma why are you blushing" Brittany said out loud as Emma glanced nervously

"W-why would you think that Britt" Emma nervously replied

"Because your cheeks have gone all red and a bit of a pinky colour, My mom does it when she`s embarrassed about something" Brittany stated

"I'm not blushing I'm hot yeah it's kinda warm in here" Emma replied glancing a look at Will but he was looking for a song they could perform and so didn't hear her

"So take a sweater off or something" Santana drawled "Or are you too doe eyed to do that. Man up" she scowled at Emma

"Santana..." Rachel said dangerously taking her arm off Finn`s shoulder and striding up to the cheerleader

"Oh suddenly you want to be her bodyguard then. Ok bring it on" Santana smirked at the petite girl

"Ok guys break it up" Will rolled his eyes as he strode across to the bickering twosome and placed a hand between them. Emma, who had removed her cardigan, glanced at Santana

"I feel a lot better now" she smiled softly at Santana who nodded

"See I told you I`m always right but does no one listen to me. No" she shook her head

"Santana..." Finn and Will said together in unison and Emma`s head shot up fear in her eyes. But Santana didn't seem to realise the anger in Will`s voice and thought he was just being his usual teacher self. She slumped in her chair half sulking

"I think practise is over with for the day" Will replied as the group stood up and made their way out of the room. Emma was the last one to stand up to go as Quinn and Mercedes each made their way out of the room

"Ill just be a little late I`m just going to the library" Emma told Quinn who just gave a small shrug as she left the room hitching her bag onto her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. As Quinn left the room Emma gave a sideways glance to Will as she smiled coyly at him then ran across the room towards him, then as she reached him pushed him towards the piano leaning across him and kissing him her lips touching his

"That was close" she sighed softly as she giggled as Will`s head hit the keys of the piano

"We really need to stop this" Will sighed as Emma kissed him again

"I know but I kinda like the danger of nearly getting caught" Emma sat up straight as she leant over Will running her hands over his shirt. Will closed his eyes and let out a small moan of pleasure as Emma unbuttoned the shirt and let it slip off his shoulders dropping to the floor of the choir room. She then proceeded to run her hands down his chest before going back to his mouth and kissing him again, her tongue going deep inside . She then ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at the look on his face

"Now it's your turn" she whispered to Will who smirked sitting up on the piano and grabbing her by the wrist giving her a long kiss then proceeding to remove her cardigan. Emma sighed as she looked up in his eyes and felt pained that they had to keep their love a secret, but she knew that rules had to be kept. Will ran his fingers down her arms and smirked at the grin that was spreading on her face, Will then kissed her neck and stroked her chin while placing a hand on her covered blouse to steady her

"Ahh" Emma squealed as he placed a kiss on her covered stomach then slightly giggled to herself "What would my mother think if she saw me here" she thought as her and Will continued to kiss, not wanting to go any further than what was necessary at the moment. Even though those thoughts had reached her brain Emma knew that she couldn't he was still married to Terri and what they were doing now was still considered cheating in the eyes of the law. If this got back to Terri then she could use it in her divorce proceedings.

"_Another reason for them not to get caught_" she thought. Will lifted her down from the piano and grinned at her as she kneeled on the carpet next to him lying together hands intertwined

"Some day soon" Will mumbled and Emma nodded as he placed a kiss to her head as she snuggled up next to him closing her eyes. Will looked down at the sleeping redhead in his arms and gave a wry grin as he softly kissed her shoulder then wrapped his arms around her smiling softly. Both were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see the tiny glint of sliver at the corner of the window then just suddenly disappeared as Will closed his eyes and smiled a contented smile.

"You have the proof" Sue glanced across at Carl who nodded holding the video camera out then taking the tape out of the video camera and giving the video camera back to Sue then the tape

"Everything is on there. Trust me when they see this Schuester is finished." Carl smirked "Then I'll get Emma back for sure"

"Very well if you're sure" Sue replied "You may go". Carl left the office and Sue glanced at the video cassette lying on her desk. Sue then picked up her phone and proceeded to dial a number which rang for a few moments before a male voice answered on the other end of the line

"Yes ill like to report a member of the faculty who I believe is involved in inappropriate behaviour. Their name, William Schuester head of Spanish" Sue replied with a nod.

Cliffhanger I know I know it doesn't look good does it but just trust me on this one ok. And hope you all liked the fluffy scenes as well. Only two more chapters to go but due to a good response to a survey I have done I am pleased to announce there are plans for a sequel which will be announced after the fic has finished. Also I'm hoping to get the next chapter done for the weekend so you won't have as long a wait for the next chapter. I'm not going to be that cruel to you.

**Next time **

**It's time for Sectionals and as `Triple Threat` get ready they receive some bad news via Will. Will they get past this bad news and win sectionals or is this just a too big hurdle to them to jump. And the board prepare to call Will in for questioning what will happen? **


	12. Last nights last

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

And yet another new chapter from me. I`m also hoping to get the final chapter done for next week so that it is finished before I go on my holidays. Again ill like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed it means a lot to me.

Don`t stand so close to me

Chapter 12: Last night`s last

(Will smiled slightly as he walked to his bathroom cabinet and threw some water on his face. Today was the day of Sectionals and he knew that `Triple Threat` had a great chance of winning and moving onto Regionals. Plus he and Emma had plans for later, plans he hoped would involve celebration makeout of winning Sectionals. Suddenly the phone rang and Will scrambled across to his bedroom to pick up his mobile phone from the bedside cabinet)

"Hello" Will answered then the voice on the other end of the phone made his face turn white "Sure I'll be there this afternoon" he replied as he placed the phone back on the table then sank back onto the bed rubbing his head and running an hand through his unkempt curls. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Will walked to the door to see Emma standing there with a smile on her face

"Hey..." she replied then seeing the grim look on Will`s face her face softened "What`s wrong?" she replied walking behind Will as he sank on the sofa and glanced at her

"The board want to see me about something. They won`t say what though" Will sighed as he looked at Emma

"Might be something to do with the school. Budget cuts maybe" Emma smiled. Will shook his head as he stood up from the sofa and paced up and down

"No they would have said it was that. Somebody`s seen us making out and reported us to the school board and we were so careful too" he groaned sitting back down on the sofa as Emma sat down next to him rubbing his shoulder then something came to Emma`s mind

"But today is Sectionals" she trailed off as Will nodded

"The set list is fine but you need a responsible adult there with you. Somebody who I trust so can you go and find Shannon and say I don't know Figgins forgot it was Sectionals today and arranged an important meeting about the budget and without thinking I said yes and now I can't pull out of it. Then go and find the other students and tell them that as well. Then go and win for me" Will glanced at Emma his dark eyes looking sad as Emma nodded leaning across and giving him a hug

"This is my fault as well if it is true and we have been found out I guess I'll be next in for questioning. Maybe they rang me while I was on my way here" Emma replied "Gosh my mom is going to kill me" she muttered

"Just keep a cool head today we don't want anyone else finding out" Will warned her as Emma nodded standing up then giving Will a small kiss on the cheek, anything else in this situation seemed not right. Emma gave one last look towards Will as she headed towards the front door of the apartment not knowing when the next time she would see him. Will shook his head as he sat back down on the sofa thinking how stupid he had been but one thing was certain he didn't regret one moment of it

"So let me get this straight some stupid meeting is stopping Will from taking us to Sectionals" Santana crossed her eyes and stared at Emma who nodded

"Hey budgets are important" Artie raised his voice at Santana

"Speaks the resident nerd" she muttered filing her nails looping an arm around Brittany who giggled

"So who is taking us then?" Quinn replied glancing at Emma sitting on one of the desks swinging her legs Emma thought Quinn shot her a look but it could have been the same look the cheerio always gave her, Emma privately thought that Quinn had a crush on Will and so was jealous at the friendship the two of them had in class.

"Miss Bieste said she would I asked her this morning and although it was late notice she agreed" Emma replied looking around the room. Finn raised a hand and Emma nodded

"So why did Will ask you to call this meeting and nobody else in the group knew?" Finn looked confused. Emma panicked as she didn't know what to say until Rachel interrupted her thoughts

"Haven`t you seen the notices all over the university Finn every teacher has had to attend one it must just be Will`s turn today. Bad timing but at least somebody can take us there" Rachel shot a look to Emma who glanced at the girl with her eyes

"Yeah remember Finn Coach Tanaka had to go last week and I think Coach Bieste has a meeting coming up as well" Puck replied

"You don't pay attention" Santana scoffed rolling her eyes while Rachel shot the Cheerio a look of anger,

"Can we please go I have a morning facial and a haircut before we can go to Sectionals" Kurt added with a smirk. Emma nodded

"Sure" she replied and Kurt looked satisfied walking out of the room closely followed by Mercedes, Tina and Tina pushing Artie. Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mika and Matt followed soon after. Santana and Brttany left after them until Emma and Rachel were remaining

"Somebody`s found out haven't they" Rachel replied softly "I promise you Emma it isn't me I know I`m a bit loud and a tell tale but I would do anything for my friends and also I would do anything for love. And although the love you have for Will I don't understand it but its real I can see it in your eyes..."

"Rachel I believe you. I know anyway it's not you. I`m just worried that`s all" Emma sighed "Scared that I might never see him again..." she trailed off as tears threatened to fall down her face but was interrupted by an hand placed on her shoulder and a look from Rachel

"Now Will would want you to be strong and he would also want us to win today and we can't do that if you're upset. That first place trophy has our names on it" Rachel muttered fiercely. Emma nodded as she shot a smile towards Emma then suddenly thought of something as she dashed out of the choir room leaving Emma on her own as she glanced at her watch wondering how Will was coping as it was nearly time for the meeting to begin

Will looked nervous as he tapped his foot as he waited outside Figgins office. Suddenly the door opened and his secretary nodded for him to come into the room. Will entered the room to see two women sitting behind a desk with Figgins also there. Figgins stood up and shook Will`s hand

"William please sit down. You know why you have been summoned. We have had a report off a member of the faculty, who we cannot say for legal reasons that you have been reported acting in ways that were deemed inappropriate. But before we examine the evidence please answer a few questions. How long have you been teaching" Figgins glanced at the younger male

"Just over five years now" Will replied "And I enjoy it"

"Your records say you haven't been summoned to us before" the older of the two females replied "Were you surprised by our phone call"

"Yes" Will admitted and he wasn't lying he was quite surprised "I was but" he stopped when there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Sue standing there

"Sorry had one of my Cheerio's asking me a question. William" Sue smirked as she sat in one of the empty chairs

"What is she doing here?" Will looked puzzled as Sue just looked smug at Will

"Sue is a member of the school board William she has every right to be here" Figgins replied "Even if she was a little late" he mumbled as Sue shot Will a look "Where were we. Ah yes. Your students have always had good things to say about you" Figgins added on

"Except that singing group thing" the dark haired female sitting across from Sue scoffed "That seems to be as it could be a cover up for something else" she glanced at Sue who nodded

"I couldn't agree more all that emotional crap about singing about your feelings doesn't fit right with me" Sue replied "Plus we have never had one of those kind of groups before why start now"

"Sue enough" Figgins yelled and Will shot the older male a glance and a smile "However William you are still on trial and the evidence will have to be looked at. The first piece is a video camera clip that was sent to Sue by one of her cheerios, it shows you in a bar with a young girl who we have deduced is Emma Pillsbury one of your first year students" Figgins replied

"Yeah that`s me and Emma I had gone to the bar me and Terri had a row and Emma was there. We just had a few drinks and then she left" Will replied.

"When was this" the blonde older female asked

"During the week holiday we had so it wasn't actually on campus it was off campus" Will replied

"I suppose we can let that slide. The clip doesn't actually show anything except you two talking so we will just let you go with a written warning. But if you see students in a bar please William don't meet them" Figgins added on. Will nodded but inside his heart was sinking. If Sue had got hold of a clip in the bar then whoever it was that had reported him, and by this time Will had his suspicions, then they could have found anything even the steamy make out sessions he and Emma had been having recently

"We also received this video cassette" Figgins held the cassette out to show the other members of the board "The person didn't actually say was what on the clip so I guess we will have to see for ourselves" Figgins crossed across to the video recorder and slotted the cassette inside waiting for it to play. Will held his breath as he waited for a scene of him and Emma to be played on the screen but instead there was a flickering of light and then the screen just filled with a line going across the middle

"Looks like there`s nothing on this tape" the blonde woman added disappointed

"Yeah Figgins whoever reported this was just tricking you" the black haired woman replied "Another trickster"

"This can't be true!" Sue roared standing up and pointing a finger a Will "He has been making out with one of his students and that tape had the proof. I don't know what happened but I guarantee you if that tape had worked he would be finished" she smirked at Will satisfied

"Sue I cannot just take your word" Figgins sighed "Without any concrete proof I can't just suspend or sack William he has rights just as we do. Is that all the evidence" he glanced at the dark haired woman who nodded "Very well" Figgins sighed "From what I can see somebody has an agenda against you William and they were out to ruin you. I don't know if this is true what Sue is saying but if it is it needs to be stopped. Like I said you have rights so I can't suspend you. Think about this" Figgins looked at will who nodded

"Thank you sir" Will nodded as he stood up and walked out of the room. The other two women also left the room till there was only Sue and Figgins left then Sue began to explode

"Ring Carl Howell and he will tell you what he saw. That tape was working when I left my office this afternoon somebody has tampered with it and I don't know who but..."

"Sue one more word from you and you will be suspended "Figgins threatened the Cheerio coach who opened her mouth then walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her knowing that Figgins was right. Figgins sighed as he sat in his chair then was surprised when he saw Will enter the room again

"Sir" Will sat down opposite Figgins "I have something I would like to speak to you about" he began to say as Figgins listened

.

"We won Will we won" Emma grinned as she slightly hugged him "You should have seen everybody clapping and Rachel was amazing her solo was just and the boy's mashup..." she trailed off as she noticed the look on his face "How did it go..." she replied

"Well my suspicions were confirmed it was about us somebody reported me to the board. I have my suspicions but without any proof I`m not saying" Seeing the look on Emma`s face Will stopped talking then after a moment carried on "They had a cassette tape which must have had something showing us making out but for some strange reason it wasn't playing. So without any proof they had to let me go but I realised that I would be working here under false pretences. So I went back to Figgins and offered my resignation." Will tried not to look at Emma as he knew he couldn't take the look on her face "I leave at the end of the week" Will added on

"Will I what, we won" Emma tried to say but her voice was cracking with emotion "Well Ill resign too at least that way we will be able to be together" she snapped

"You know it's not that easy" Will said gently "What about your parents how are you going to explain that you left the university. I'll be ok I just need to have a few months to think things over. Oh Em" he sighed as he leant across and embraced her

"It's just not fair" she sobbed her big brown eyes filling with tears.

"I need you to be strong for me. Take over `Triple Threat`. You know the others like I do and they will need a leader. Will replied looking into her deep brown eyes as she nodded leaning across and giving him a kiss, but instead of this being a long deep one this was a soft gentle one as if she was saying goodbye. Emma stood up from the sofa and without looking back walked to the door. Will sank on the sofa rubbing his eyes and sighing to himself just as the doorbell rang again

"Emma " Will thought as he leapt up off the sofa and ran to the door but was surprised to see Rachel standing there

"Rachel hi" Will replied puzzled

"Can I come in" Rachel glanced into the apartment and Will nodded letting the girl inside. Rachel sat down on one of the chairs and glanced at her ex tutor

"I just came to tell you that it was me who swapped the tapes, I have known about yours and Emma`s relationship for quite a while now, don't worry I guessed she didn't tell me, and when Emma said you were in a meeting my senses told me that you were in some kind of trouble. I know that the board can't do anything if they don't have some proof and Miss Sylvester is the only teacher in the university who hates you. So I went to her office just before we set off for Sectionals and managed to get a Cheerio to have a meeting with her. While she was distracted and her office empty I managed to swap the tapes around. I guess this is yours" Rachel dug around in her bag and handed the tape back to Will

"So that`s why Sue was late" Will thought as he gave a wry smile to himself as Rachel stood up from the chair.

"Ill guess I'll see you around after Christmas" Rachel smiled as she left the room.

"Rachel wait" he replied as she turned around. "Thanks" he smiled and Rachel gave a sharp nod as she left the apartment. Will sighed with relief as he grabbed the offending item from the table and proceeded to throw it into the fire. As it burned Will just sat as the embers burned and just shook his head tears starting to fall down his face

One more chapter to go. I`m really sorry about the angst but promise me everything will be fine. Again don't forget to review as the last chapter will be more quickly written then

Next time

**Three years have passed and its Emma`s graduation day. As the day carries on Gracie begins to realise the pain she is going through and runs to find Will. Will she find him or is he not in the place Gracie thinks he is. And what about the other students what has happened to them **


	13. Need you now

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Well here we go this is the last chapter. Like I said there will be a sequel details which will be told at the end. Ill like to thank anybody who has read or reviewed it really means a lot to me, I have smashed my review record for a fic and I hope you all read and review the sequel

Don`t stand so close to me

Chapter 13: Need you now

"It is my honour to present to you the class of 2013" Figgins replied as he stood down from the microphone and was replaced by one of Emma`s graduating classmates but Emma wasn't really paying attention. She was sat on the stage next to Rachel who was smiling blissfully playing with an engagement ring, Yes Finn had proposed to her the night before and Rachel couldn't keep the grin off her face. Emma stared out into the audience where her mother, father, James and his fiancée Natasha and Gracie were all sat but she wished that somebody else could be there as well. She half wished that he had turned up; after all he must have heard about the ceremony through the local papers

"And on behalf of my fellow students I would like to thank you all. You will all do wonderful work" the girl who Emma hadn't seen before because she didn't really talk to many people since Will left, only Rachel and the rest of Triple Threat she spoke to. The girl then placed the microphone on the stand and stood down while the audience all cheered and clapped. Emma noticing that her mother had a tear in her eye. Emma glanced once again at the entrance to the hall hoping to see a tall figure there but there was nothing. Rachel put one arm around her friend as Finn joined Kurt with their parents who had just got married.

"I just thought Will might have turned up" Emma replied sadly. Rachel was about to speak when she was interrupted by one of her father`s congratulating her. Emma then followed Tina and Mike off the stage towards her mother and father who engulfed her in a hug

"I was so proud of you sweetie" Eva smiled. Emma gave a smile but Gracie noticed she wasn't acting like someone who had just graduated

"_It couldn't be... could it_" the red headed girl thought to herself as she put her wrap around herself. She knew of Emma`s crush on her tutor through her mother but that`s all Gracie thought it was a crush. But the way Emma was reacting it was almost as she wanted him to be there

"Yeah at least you don't mess up at everything" James chuckled and was replied by a nudge in the ribs from Natasha

"James" Ed scolded his son "I know your 25 but you're not too old for a hit" James gave a wry smile as Emma shivered remembering this scene when she had started uni

"You ok Emma" Gracie said puzzled and Emma nodded smiling at her younger sister

"Just... thinking Gracie that`s all" she replied as she followed Natasha and James into the parking lot to where they had arranged a small party for `Triple Threat` partly for graduating and partly for winning Nationals the week before

"Something isn't quite right" Gracie thought as she got into the family car, buckled her seat belt as Ed started to drive off down the main road towards the exit

"Something isn't right" Kurt replied smoothly as his new boyfriend Blaine who had joined the university in Kurt`s second year but didn't get together till they were both in their final year, came back to their table with two sodas,

"With who?" Blaine looked puzzled as Kurt pointed Emma across the room looking in the distance twirling a straw around her fingers and looking upset

"Emma has always looked worried or upset ever since I have been here. The only time she has looked happy is when she was performing with `Triple threat` Blaine remarked. Kurt shrugged as he placed an arm around his boyfriend as Mercedes came to join the pair. Rachel strode across to Emma eyes flashing and looking quite angry

"Emma this is our graduation day if you want to wallow in your own self pity go and do it in the bathroom but don't make us be brought down" Emma stared at Rachel tears spreading in her eyes

"How would you like it Rachel if Finn, the love of your life, was brought away from you and you never saw him again. Three years I have had to cope with this" Emma whispered not wanting her mother or father to hear her. Obviously her mother knew but Emma didn't know that

"I- I'm sorry I didn't know" Rachel trailed off as Finn placed an arm on his fiancées arm. Rachel had told Finn as Finn was upset when Will didn't come back from the Christmas holidays and even though Finn found it a little strange he respected Emma enough not to question her

"Leave her in peace Rach I know exactly what she would be feeling if you left" Finn replied as they sat down on the next table next to the Pillsburys. James and Natasha were talking but Gracie caught the tailend of their conversation

"... I know Finn but if she expected Will to arrive today I think Emma might be living in a fantasy world he's like a pariah around here" Rachel hissed as she gulped some of her drink. While Finn was asking what was a pariah Gracie`s eyes lit up and she smiled to herself. Finally the pieces were coming together and if she was quick she could give her sister the happy ending she was looking for

"James just tell mom and dad I`m going out" she called to her brother but he was engrossed in his conversation with Natasha he didn't hear her. Gracie rolled her eyes as she crossed past the table which had Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina and Artie on it, grabbed her coat from the hook, glanced at Emma, gave a small smile to herself, then walked out of the room almost bumping into Puck who looked her up and down smirking

"Haven`t changed a bit have you Noah" Gracie scoffed as she left the room. Noah blinked as only Rachel called him by his first name and he had no idea who this girl was.

"Another beer" Will replied as he pooled his money together, the bartender eyed him suspiciously

"Another one that`s like your third one" the bartender replied "Didn`t you drive here"

"Ill walk" Will mumbled "I just want this day to be over with". The bartender raised his eyebrows but poured another glass

"That`s the last one though. So what`s the problem" the bartender replied. Will was going to answer when he noticed Gracie walking into the room. Will kinda recognised Gracie as even though she looked older she still looked the same as when Emma showed him her picture on her cellphone.

"Ill just be a moment" Will mumbled as he walked across to her. What he didn't expect was for Gracie to slap him in the face. Will winced as he rubbed his face

"You know my sister`s feeling depressed ruining her graduation day because she doesn't think that you care about her" Gracie put her hands on her hips and stared at Will. Will looked confused as he continued to rub his face

"W-what it's the graduation..." he trailed off as Gracie started to get even angrier

"Have you had your head in a gutter or something" she rolled her eyes "And another thing Emma`s not had a proper boyfriend since you left. Sure she went on dates but then she came home crying saying to me they never were as good as you. She needs to know if you're going to be there for her or not" Gracie was interrupted by Will grabbing her arm

"The only reason I went away was to protect Emma, now that she isn't a student anymore at the uni " Will trailed off as he noticed Gracie staring at him not really believing what he was saying "Look take me to her and ill prove it to you" Will stood up as Gracie glanced at him

"It's a bit of a trek as I walked to the bar. I kinda knew you would be here as this was where you and Emma first met" Gracie smiled at Will "What can I say I`m a bit of a romantic" the red headed girl shrugged to herself giving the older male a smile

"Well I can`t drive so I guess we should start walking. Lead the way" Will grinned as Gracie just shot him a weird look as she opened the door of the bar following Will. The bartender muttered something to himself as he polished a glass just as a dark headed woman entered the bar and sat down on the stool

"Has he gone Barry" the woman glanced at the bartender who nodded flipping a glass up and down "Good" she sighed "I was going to wonder when he would go I thought he was going to drink the bar dry"

"You know that`s not my style Cleo just trying to get two people together who belong together" Barry smiled at Cleo who nodded back with a wink before asking for her order

..

"S-sorry" Finn apologised as he stepped up to the mike and slightly grinned at the audience "Ill just like to thank everyone for well graduating I know it's been a tough ride"

"Yeah for you" a voice yelled and Rachel shot Puck a look knowing it was him who made the remarks

"Shut it Puck" Rachel shouted back and Finn shot his fiancée a smile

"Anyway ill just like to dedicate this next song to everyone in `Triple Threat` this is what clinched us Nationals and ill also like to dedicate this to Rachel " Finn smiled as he put the mike back and walked back to his and Rachel`s table. The sound of `Need you Now` started to play and Emma could feel her spine tingle

"This is what won us Nationals like Finn said but I chose this specifically because it always reminded me of Will especially when he left it even made more sense. W-what is going on" she thought confused. Couples went up on the dance floor James and Natalie, Rachel and Finn even her mother and father were swaying along to the music. Emma sighed as she looked down at the floor a slight tear falling from her eye then all of a sudden she felt a strong hand grip her own and she looked up to look in the smouldering eyes of Will`s

"W-what is this real is this a dream" Emma stuttered

"Well no this isn't a dream because I wouldn't be able to do this" Gracie smiled as she tapped her sister on the head. "Em you never change do you" Gracie smiled at her elder sister before flipping her red hair and going to sit with her mother, father and brother

"Shall we" Will smiled as Emma nodded. Will took her hand and lead her to the dance floor where the remaining couples all escaped leaving the pair alone even though her father was sending Will some strange looks

"How did Gracie know" Emma whispered as she and Will waltzed along the dance floor to the music. She stared at him three years had took something out of him but he still looked amazing Emma smiled shyly to herself

"I don't know but something in her must have told her I was going to be at the same bar I was at when I met you three years ago. The reason I didn't come was that I was scared at how people would react, But now I don't care about that anymore" Will glanced into Emma`s brown eyes which were shining

"I`m also not your student anymore as well" Emma whispered "Now we can be together for real this time" she added as she leant on Will`s shoulder "Not that I didn't want to be with you at fist it's just..." she was interrupted as Will leant in for a kiss slightly startling Emma. The kiss lasted longer than one Emma had ever known a kiss last for but she also knew in this moment nothing would ever be the same again

"How long has this been going on for!" Ed exclaimed in anger glaring at the scene in front of him as he watched his daughter. He made an attempt to stand up but Eva grabbed her husband`s palm and stared at him a slight grin spreading on her face

"Three long hard years" Eva sighed with contentment "I`m just glad it's all over with. No more hiding around or Emma being forced to be depressed"

"You knew all along didn't you" James glanced at his mother raising an eyebrow

"This is so romantic" Natalie sighed in happiness "A forbidden romance who would have thought but it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for" she slightly laughed. Eva nodded with a slight grin and James sighed he knew his mother was a sucker for a good romantic story

"The day she stormed out of the house after the argument with me I knew she was in love with him" Eva smiled softly as Will and Emma finished their kiss just staring at one another

"Finally!" Rachel grinned doing a fist pump in excitement. Finn slightly clapped and smiled

"Looks like you two will be going on double dates soon" Kurt smirked at Finn who looked confused at his step brother

"Triple dates you mean" Blaine grinned at Kurt who shrugged his shoulders at his boyfriend

"I can guarantee that if we go on any dates they will be us only" Kurt huffed as Blaine slightly laughed at Kurt

"Wait so does that mean Carl is free now" Brittany trailed off slightly confused

"Britt he's been free for other three years now" Santana smirked "As I don't date I just use people but yep we have been sleeping with one another"

"How you graduated I have no idea" Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana

"Oh hush you your just jealous because you aren't getting any" she scoffed. The pair of them continued to bicker among themselves but Emma wasn't hearing any of that as she just swayed along to the music in Will`s arms smiling up at him. She had finally got her happy ending after all and this time she wasn't going to let go of him. They do say love comes in strange places but nobody could have predicted of the love that could blossom between a Spanish tutor and his first year student. Especially when one was married and the other in a relationship with a fellow student.

And done... but wait. There`s more!

Yep I`m happy to announce that due to overwhelming support that there will be a sequel to `Don't stand so close to me`. It will be called... `My life would suck without you``. (I know original)

Basically it will be set six months just after the ending of `Don't stand so close` and it will just mostly feature Will and Emma so none of the kids really maybe Rachel and Finn but only slightly but Gracie, James, Ed and Eva may pop up from time to time along with Will`s family. The storyline will involve Emma looking for a position as a guidance counsellor as with Will`s advice she has got the courage to apply for a vacancy along with Will teaching at the local high school. A better summary will be posted soon and the first chapter should be up when I come back from holiday in a week`s time but again I can't promise that but I'll try too especially with the next chapter of `The informant` still to be written as well. I might also bump it up to an M rating as well since you all liked my fluff in the previous chapters see how brave I can be (nervous laugh)

Again like I said at the beginning of the chapter ill like to thank everyone that has spent the time reading or reviewing when I first started this fic I had no idea it would be as popular as it has been so yeah again thanks. Hopefully you will continue to support me in any other fics that I write.

So yeah... until next time


End file.
